The Madness of Wolves
by Experimental Madness
Summary: They say that no matter how far apart a wolf is from its mate it will hear it calling. There is no separating them, as they will always manage to find each other no matter the obstacles in their way. Guy, I believe I'm as mad as that wolf." Pre-series.
1. Scuffle in the Forest

**I know, I know; I already have another fic that I'm working on, but I just had to get this first chapter out and after a few days of deliberation I decided I would debut it...and I would take it from there. I'm fairly certain I'm capable of working on two fics at once...but...we'll see. One might be put on the wayside until the other is finished. Anyway. The reason for this fic is the following: I don't have one set of backstories I adhere to for each character. I like messing around with them every chance I get. So when I heard that for season 3 of RH there would be some childhood flashback scenes I thought I had to get on that...preferably before it became canon! XD So this popped into my head. For better or worse.**

**Setting: Pre-series for the first half, post season 2 for the second. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own RH. But I do own a few OC's Yes, for those keeping score this will be major heroine OC number four. Guy's aquring quite a harem isn't he? XD

* * *

  
**

I

Scuffle in the Forest

A carriage lumbered through the autumn forest, momentarily breaking the stillness of the mid afternoon. Leaves, which were only just beginning to break away from their branches to fall upon the forest floor, were crunched under foot by the horses and rolled over by the wheels of the carriage, leaving imprints of their dry skins in the muddy soil.

Guy scuffed his boots on the carriage door, kicking at it idly, but not nearly hard enough to cause a hint of damage or to knock it down. He scowled wickedly, arms crossed in some secret defiance to his current position. "Why do I have to meet some stupid, silly little girls?" he snarled to his parents.

Lady Jenelle of Gisborne stifled a chuckle at her son's sudden flair of temper. "Because, Matilda and Molly are the daughters of a good friend of your father's." She answered simply.

"I don't see why I had to come. They aren't my friends." Guy mumbled.

"You'll keep a civil tongue in your head when you speak to them regardless." Guy's father, Sir Roderick of Gisborne snapped.

Guy hung his head, "Yes, Sir....but I still don't see why I had to come..." He muttered under his breath.

Jenelle smiled, why must it always be so difficult to convince Guy to do anything? Ah well, boys will be boys, and at the age of six it was nigh impossible to get Guy to do anything he didn't want to without a fight. Sometimes it was like preparing to go into battle when it came to arguing with that son of hers. He was the image of his father, both physically and in temperament.

"Oh hush." She said gently, "You might even surprise yourself and end up liking them."

"I won't." Guy growled, sinking lowering into his seat. Even from his slouched position he could still peer through the slotted bars of the carriage. He stared out at the forest. Why should he be forced to meet these complete strangers? He would have much rather spent the day out exploring the grounds back at Gisborne, not sitting locked up in a carriage. How long had they been traveling now? Was it two or three hours? It felt like forever.

He fidgeted about in his seat awkwardly, anxious to get out and stretch his legs. He had never met Lord William of Hallamshire or his daughters Matilda and Molly and what was more he had no desire to. What was the point of spending the week with them? He would be forced to stay indoors and even if he did go outside he would probably have to take the little Matilda or Molly with him. He didn't want to babysit for a couple of girls, no matter that they were his equal in age. He hated remembering to be on his best behavior; he must remember to bow when he saw the girls, not speak too harshly or loudly before them; and a thousand other tiny details of etiquette. Why were there so many rules when it came to talking to girls? He was always so awkward at it. He remembered when his cousin had visited him nearly six months ago; oh how she had laughed at his attempts. He had come to the conclusion that girls were not worth the effort in befriending if all they ever did was laugh at you when you tried to be polite.

Guy sighed, leaning his head against the corner of the carriage. The sunlight flashed down through the trees. Suddenly he felt rather drowsy and allowed himself to slip into a quiet slumber as the carriage continued to make its way through the forest.

***

"I don't want to meet him." Matilda of Hallamshire said with a slight stamp of her feet.

"My lady, hold still or I shall pull your hair again." Blanche, her nurse-maid sighed impatiently holding a brush over the little girl's head.

"I don't care about my hair." Matilda huffed, "Can't I just tie it up like always, Blanche? Why can't I just tie it up?"

"Because you must look decent for our visitors." Blanche said kindly.

"I am decent." Matilda said stubbornly.

"You have dirt on your cheek still. Didn't I tell you to wash your face?" Blanche sighed.

"I forgot." Matilda shrugged.

Blanche restrained the urge to shake her charge. She was certain most little girls were not so stubborn. And to the little girl's credit she was not always so coarse. In a good mood she could be kind and polite as most girls, but it was only when forced into doing what she disliked that she seemed to inherit a temper even the Devil himself would no doubt tremble at seeing.

Matilda examined her round, girlish face in the mirror before her. She rubbed the dirt upon her cheek curiously. Finally she wiped it off of her freckled face entirely. She crinkled her nose, dissatisfied with the result. "All clean." She pointed out.

"The Lord be praised." Blanche muttered, resuming combing through the tangled mess of auburn curls. "And don't scowl, Maudie, it isn't polite."

"Well, I don't want to meet him!" Matilda, or Maudie as she preferred to be called sighed, releasing the tension in her face.

"He's the son of a good noble family and his father is a friend of your own father's." Blanche listed.

"What's his name again?" Maudie asked petulantly.

"Guy of Gisborne." Blanche supplied.

"I don't like him." Maudie concluded.

"A moment ago you didn't even know his name you silly little thing." Blanche laughed, tugging at the child's hair.

"I don't care." Maudie snapped childishly, "I don't like him."

"At least meet him first." Blanche suggested.

"I shall kick him." Maudie stated factually.

"Oh now, Maudie!" Blanche exclaimed, "I wish you would not say such things."

"Kick him right down onto the ground." Maudie said fiendishly, loving the effect this was having on Blanche.

There was a knock on the door and without waiting for permission it swung open to reveal another young girl, the spitting image of Maudie. She lingered in the door way, shyly staring at her twin sister. "Carriage is coming. I saw it from my window." Her voice was soft and threadlike; supplying the quietness where her twin supplied the strength. "Aren't you ready yet?"

"See, look at your sister. You don't see her complaining now do you?" Blanche said.

"Molly never complains, though." Maudie said.

Molly blushed, "I'm not going downstairs by myself." She said.

"I will go with you." Maudie said, wriggling away from Blanche at her brush.

"Maudie, you are not nearly ready." Blanche exclaimed.

"Am now." Maudie snorted. "Come on, Molly let's go downstairs together."

The two twins toddled off towards the staircase and Blanche groaned as she heard their conversation. "I think I should kick Guy of Gisborne when I see him. I don't like him you know..."

"But that wouldn't be very nice at all." Molly rebuked.

"He's probably not very nice either." Maudie retorted. "Race you down the stairs!" She shouted.

"Hey, wait for me!" Molly cried dashing after her wayward sibling.

The pair were met with the stern face of their father at the bottom of the stairs. Maudie was scowling again and scuffing the floorboards with her little boots. Molly dipped her head. "Sorry, Father." She said.

Maudie, for her part said nothing until her twin gave her a swift elbow to the ribs. She coughed. "Sorry." She muttered, hardly meaning it.

"Come with me, children." Lord William said, taking the two of them by the hand. He directed them towards the doorway. Ever since the Lady Hallamshire had died, nearly two years ago William had become the sole guardian of his children. It was a task, while often times tiring, he found not entirely disagreeable. Molly was a dear and obedient child who did as she was told without complaint. She would make a fine wife one day. It was her twin, Matilda, who worried him. She picked on those smaller than her, threw tantrums when she did not get her way, and recently was picking up a few choice curses from the guards. She was only amiable around Molly. The two together were veritable angels, but separate them and their differences became as clear as heaven and hell.

"I want you both on your best behavior." William chided.

"Yes, Father." The two girls said simultaneously.

"And there will be no biting, scratching, or kicking of any kind." William said, shaking Maudie's wrist lightly, who mumbled something to effect that she understood.

"And you will speak up clearly and not go hiding upstairs." William now directed his warnings to his second child, Molly who nodded vigorously.

Maudie blinked as she was brought out into the sunlight, in time to see the carriage coming up to the manor. Molly had moved away from her father to clutch at her sister's hand. Maudie playful swung her arm back and forth, partially knowing that this movement relaxed Molly, who could get nervous at just about anything. Molly giggled, and for a moment, was distracted by previous fears.

The carriage came to a halt and the door opened. A man emerged first, a rather tall, rough looking man. He was followed by a lady, of smaller, gentler stature. The lady turned back to the carriage coaxed out a young boy. He was rubbing at his eyes as if he had just been woken up. His mother offered him her hand to help him down, but, scowling, he refused and jumped down from the carriage himself.

"William!" The man exclaimed as he neared the manor.

"Roderick." William acknowledged with equal joviality. The two men clasped hands firmly, "It's been far too long."

"It has, but I think we are in the process of remedying that." Roderick smirked.

"Will!" Jenelle smiled, interrupting the two friends, "How have you been? My God, but it has been ages."

"I wouldn't know, you haven't aged a single day, Jenelle." William teased.

"You haven't changed either, Will; your jokes are just as bad as ever." Jenelle laughed.

William glanced down to see Guy standing awkwardly beside his mother. "Is this Guy?" he asked Roderick, "It can't be. Wasn't he just a mite of an infant the last time I saw him?"

"He would have been." Roderick joked gruffly, "It was six years ago."

"Don't remind me, I feel old enough as it is." William grunted. "He will not have met the twins yet. Molly, Matilda, say hello."

Molly curtsied politely, "I am very pleased to meet you. I am Molly" She said.

Guy bowed awkwardly, nearly falling face down onto the ground. Maudie laughed loudly at the performance. Guy glared at her, scowling. Maudie, catching the look in her father's eyes, swallowed the remainder of her laughter and curtsied like her sister. "I am very pleased to meet you as well, Guy, I'm Matilda" She mumbled.

"Pleased t'meet you too." Guy muttered swiftly under his breath.

"Well, let's not stand out here on ceremony." William announced suddenly, "Surely it is all right if we let the children to their own devices for a time. I'm sure their all eager to go outside for a time."

"Can we really?" Molly asked, hopefully.

Guy merely shrugged, he would have preferred going off on his own instead of being saddled with two girls.

"Can we go out to the forest?" Maudie asked.

"No. Stay as far as the fence near the gardens. You are not to set foot beyond that point. Do you hear me?" William said sternly.

"Yes, Father." Maudie sighed.

"Expecting trouble?" Jenelle laughed as she and her husband followed Roderick inside.

"No more than what we got into when we were their age." William remarked.

"In that case I'd say be prepared for the worst." Roderick added.

The three children were left standing in the open doorway. Molly blinked, turning her head towards Maudie and Guy. "Well..." She began.

"Race you outside!" Maudie shouted, taking off out into the garden beyond.

"No fair! You never wait for me!" Molly whined, chasing after her.

Guy walked out, at first confused at the sudden game of chase. Molly paused briefly, waving for him to catch up before she took off after Maudie again. Slowly Guy quickened his pace; charging to catch up to the girls. He could see Maudie turn back around occasionally to taunt them, "Too slow! Too slow!" She crowed, "I'm gonna win!"

For some reason that annoyed him. He put on more speed to catch up. He wasn't going to let some silly, little girl best him at a race. He had already passed Molly and was beginning to gain ground on Maudie. She was heading towards the fence at the end of the garden, which was the assumed finish line. Guy gulped down air and sped on ahead. He may have still been tired from sitting in a carriage for the better half of the morning, but it did not seem to hinder him much now.

He finally sped past Maudie. She did not seem to like that one little bit. Growling, she tried to fight to get past him. She was used to always beating Molly without a problem, she knew her sister was slow. She had never faced a challenge before and she found she did not like it at all.

Panting and laughing at the same time Guy touched the fence first. "I win!" He shouted triumphantly.

"Cheater!" Maudie said, sorely.

"I am not!" Guy snapped, taken aback at the accusation.

"Cheater! Cheater! I always win!" Maudie snarled.

"Maudie, we can always race again..." Molly said complacently.

"Maudie?" Guy asked, "I thought you were Matilda."

"Don't like that name." Maudie said, "Molly calls me Maudie. Maudie's my name."

"I think it's ugly." Guy said with a slight sneer, crossing his arms.

"You take that back!" Maudie said, "It is not!"

"Yes, Guy; that wasn't nice!" Molly said softly.

"Maudie's an ugly name for an ugly girl!" Guy said, clearly enjoying bullying her.

"Take it back! Take it back!" Maudie spat.

"Or you'll do what?" Guy sniffed.

"I'll kick you!" Maudie said.

"Maudie!" Molly warned. Guy started to laugh.

Maudie stamped her feet upon the ground, fuming. Her cheeks were flushed with anger and humiliation. She was not used to being teased, usually she was the one doing all of the taunting, not the other way around.

"Girls can't kick boys." Guy said. "It's a rule."

"Liar!" Maudie said, shoving him backwards.

"You can't do that!" Guy said, outraged that she had lashed out at him.

"I did so!" Maudie snapped, pushing him again.

"Stop it!" Guy shouted.

"Guy is a coward! Guy is a coward!" Maudie taunted in a sing song voice.

"I am not!" Guy said, as if to prove this he finally shoved Maudie backwards as well.

Maudie went positively scarlet over the action. She swung her fist, punching Guy square in the jaw. Guy stumbled backwards, hand against his jaw. That had hurt. Furious that he just been hit by a girl Guy punched Maudie back, striking her face. Girls didn't hit boys and he was certain he was not supposed to hit back, but this girl was so annoying! He didn't like her at all. First she had called him a cheater, then a coward! His father had always taut him to uphold his honor and he wasn't about to let Maudie taunt him without retribution. It wasn't fair.

"Oh no!" Molly said, "Please stop! You shouldn't be fighting!"

Maudie didn't heed her twin's warning, and instead tackled Guy to the ground in a fit of anger. Guy grappled with her for a moment before gaining the upper hand and pinning her to the ground. Maudie kicked and flailed about. Guy punched her again. Maudie tried to bite him. She did manage to scratch him a few times. "Take it back." Guy said. "I am not a coward."

"I won't!" Maudie shrieked. She rolled over, shoving Guy away from her.

Guy launched himself at her and this time they went tumbling straight down the little hillside together. Molly dashed after them. She tried to get between them to stop the fight, but the two of them managed to become entangled again.

This continued for nearly an hour, resulting in the utter exhaustion of the children. Both were cut, bruised, and bleeding. Eventually they both collapsed. Guy tried to stand up again and punch Maudie, but he only succeeded in falling over again. Maudie tried to scratch him, but her arm did not want to reach that far. She instead, wiped the blood from her mouth, gasping for air.

"We are going to be in so much trouble!" Molly kept repeating nervously. "Are you all right?"

"He punches hard." Maudie gasped, "I never had anyone hit back before..." Shakily she rose to her feet, staggering for a moment before finding her balance.

Molly went to help Guy up, "She likes to hit people." She explained briefly, "Sometimes she kicks our maid, Blanche. Did she hurt you?"

"I'm fine." Guy snapped, wincing as he accepted Molly's hand to help him up.

"We should go back inside." Molly suggested.

Maudie nodded sullenly and fell into step behind Molly and Guy. "I win." She whispered to Guy.

"No you didn't. I did." He retorted quietly.

"Are you very mad at us, Guy?" Molly asked, changing the subject.

"Not at you." He said bluntly, uncaringly.

"But Maudie didn't mean it." Molly tried to explain.

"Yes I did!" Maudie interrupted.

"I have bandages in my room." Molly said, again trying to cover for her twin's harshness, "I'm...I'm learning how to be a healer. I could help you."

Guy stared at Molly. It was quite eerie at how alike the sisters were physical. He thought for a minute he was staring at Maudie. But there was a subtle way to tell the twins apart. Molly spoke far more softly then Maudie did, and she walked with a smaller gait than Maudie. The eyes were far kinder. He found himself nodding to her offer without thinking.

Molly beamed, "Blanche will help too. She's teaching me."

They neared the manor house and suddenly all conversation ceased as they reentered quietly, all wary of the trouble they could get into for fighting. Cautiously they tried to make their way towards the stair.

"What in Hell's name has happened to the lot of you?" It was Roderick, but William was close behind him.

The answer came immediately from both Guy and Maudie with a chorus of:

"He started it!"

"She started it!"

"Maudie..." William said, expression grim. Maudie shrank under the severe stare.

"Guy were you fighting with her?" Roderick growled.

"She called me a coward..." Guy muttered seeking to justify himself.

"None of them meant it!" Molly said, ever the mediator. "They are both very sorry!"

Both of the fathers seemed to pause upon noticing her. They exchanged glances with one another, the glimmers of a shared idea reflecting in their eyes. William coughed, "Molly, why don't you help Guy get cleaned up?"

"I have my bandages in my room!" She said, excitedly.

"That'll do just fine." William said, nodding. "And as for you," he said rounding on Maudie, "I told you there was to be no fighting. Maudie, Maudie...what am I going to do with you?" He sighed.

"Sorry." Maudie whispered, well chided.

"Go upstairs to your room. You are not to come down until this evening." William said sternly, although he did look ever so slightly amused at the state of his daughter. "But before that, apologize to Guy."

Glowering, she turned towards Guy. "Sorry for kicking you." She said.

Guy was smirking, that was, until his own father demanded that he make a similar apology as well. Scowling with shame he managed to stumble out, "Sorry for hitting you...even though I won."

"Now upstairs." William said, pointing towards the staircase.

Maudie began to climb the stairs, but not before turning back around and sticking her tongue out at Guy. Guy did the same to her as he followed Molly away into the following room.

And that was how the friendship of Guy, Molly, and Maudie began.

* * *

**So...what do you all think? Worth a read? Worth continuing? Or would you all prefer I finished one fic at a time? Because I have no problem coming back to this at a later date.**

**Notes: Maudie is the actual nickname of Matilda, I am not giving one character two random names. And yes, I used the same names for Guy's parents as I did in the Storyteller...it made it easier on me. XD **

**Please do review! I am very interested in what you all have to say about this! :)  
**


	2. The Pact

II

The Pact

Summer was the best season of all. It meant that Maudie and Molly would be coming to Gisborne. Every summer Guy and his family either went to Hallamshire for a week or Maudie and Molly would come to visit him. This summer they were coming. It was going to be the greatest week of the year. Guy wasn't to keen on making friends with the other sons and daughters of the local nobility. Often times he would linger behind while the other children would play. When he did try to join in he was either too rough, or he was outcasted from the group.

No one was worse then the young Robin of Locksley. At the age of seven he already had his own little band of friends, a gang, was more the like. His closest friend was Much, the son of one of the servants in the Locksley household. He went everywhere Robin did and practically did everything Robin told him. To his credit he was often the one to reel Robin in when he thought he was getting out of hand. The next member of the little gang was Will Scarlett, the son of the village carpenter. Guy couldn't imagine making friends with one of the commoners. His father would never have approved. Will was the inventive one, usually with all the tools for the pranks they would play on the villagers and the Locklsey household. Then there was Marian of Knighton. Sweet, feisty, Marian; Guy didn't mind her so much, she could be rather nice when she was away from Robin.

Often times they would play together, but Guy was always confused by her swaying attitude. When she was alone with him she was amiable and playful, but when she was with Robin she could be just as taunting and cruel as he could be towards him. Guy wanted to like Marian, it was easy to do when they were alone. He always found himself able to forget her faults when she was with him, but that always made her teasing all the more hurtful when it happened again.

Robin could be merciless at times, but that was probably Guy's fault as well for he gave into his taunting and it always ended in a fight. Robin was spoiled by his parents, unintentionally so, but then most spoiled children are the results of well meaning accidents. Guy's father endowed him with a sense of responsibility for his actions from a very early age. Naturally this led towards a greater sense of pride in himself, and as a result insults were always taken seriously. Robin and Guy would clash over the slightest things.

But this was before Maudie and Molly. Three years ago they had started their yearly visits; and now at the age of nine everything they did with one another held its own tradition.

The carriage was nearing the Gisborne Manor and already Guy was waiting impatiently at the door. He did not have long to wait for as soon as the carriage halted the twins rushed out. Molly waved, "Guy!" She cried happily. Molly was always the easiest to recognize, she was the one with blue ribbons in her braided hair and she had the laughing, smiling hazel eyes.

Guy rushed over to meet her, but just as he was about to greet her properly, Maudie charged ahead and tackled Guy to the floor. "Gotcha!" She crowed, triumphantly.

Maudie never wore her hair braided, and her hazel eyes were darker, with less light even when she smiled. Guy was almost certain she was never happy unless she was fighting, and that only when she was tussling with him. They rolled about on the ground like a pair of wolves, each trying to pin the other down. Molly did not intervene, merely laughed as she watched them. This method of greeting had become traditional between Maudie and Guy, it was as if they were incapable of saying a simple 'hello.'

Guy finally managed to subdue the rowdy girl. He always won, much to Maudie's chagrin. So, dusty, and tumbled he would always rise first, offer Maudie his hand to help her up, which she always accepted in the end. Molly would end up monopolizing him as they walked back to the manor. Maudie would be given another talking to from her father as he hoisted her up and carried her inside. William usually was forgiving of these less then gentle greetings, but Maudie was nearly ten years old and it was time for her to stop acting like a child.

Guy felt a little guilty for leaving Maudie behind, but Molly was the best distraction there was. He liked her the best, he was almost ashamed to admit it. She was always smiling and kind to him and listened intently at anything he had to say. She was fascinated by virtually anything and her patient temper made her a far less rough playmate and a better friend. His mother was always sighing about how she could never tell the twin's apart, but Guy couldn't find difficulty in that. Molly was Molly, she was special in some way, but he didn't quite know why.

Molly suddenly giggled, "You have dirt on your cheek." And she reached up and wiped the smudge from his face. "There."

Guy felt his face grow hot and he stammered a thank you. Molly placed her hand neatly in his. "Do you think we could go out towards the river tomorrow?" She asked cheerfully, "It's always so beautiful. It would be so much fun. Maybe you could teach Maudie and I to swim? You can swim, can you?"

Guy nodded vigorously. Did Maudie have to join them, though? He knew Maudie and Molly went everywhere together and he had never thought about spending the day with only one of the twins before, but somehow the idea of a whole day with gentle Molly sounded heavenly.

Jenelle was standing at the door watching the pair. She smiled as they approached. Molly performed half a curtsy, her hand still locked in Guy's. "Lady Gisborne." She said politely.

"Hello, Molly." Jenelle smiled, it was easy to spot Molly when she was with Guy, "My, but you are getting taller and prettier every time I see you."

Molly blushed, but quickly recovered, "Guy says he'll take me and Maudie down to the river tomorrow! Is that all right, Lady Gisborne? I promise we'll be good...and Maudie won't go pushing anyone in."

"Pushing anyone in? Where? I'm not pushing anyone in anything!" Maudie asked, squirming down from her father's arms.

"In the river." Molly supplied.

"I take it back." Maudie recanted. "When can we go?"

"Tomorrow morning." Jenelle said, "I see no reason why not. Do you, William?"

"Not at all, but perhaps Maudie would rather spend the day with me instead...if I promised to take her down to the stables to see the horses?" He nudged his daughter.

Maudie scowled. "No...maybe later though. I want to learn how to swim!"

William cleared his throat, motioning for Jenelle to help him on this one. "Oh..." Jenelle said, catching on, "But Maudie, that sounds like a wonderful idea! Perhaps I could even help teach you how to ride."

Maudie looked up at both of the adults, "But...I want to go swimming with Guy and Molly."

Guy was looking at her with an almost silent plea for her to take his mother's offer. Maudie stared at him in hurtful curiosity, she understood his silent pleas perfectly. "Fine then, Molly and Guy can go swimming...." She said immediately, "But will you really teach me how to ride?"

Jenelle looked more relieved then amused, "Of course, my dear! Why I wouldn't be surprised if you were galloping around the grounds by this time tomorrow."

This did nothing to assuage Maudie, but she did not say a word. Jenelle and William left the three of them to play for a few hours, at least before supper. Maudie heard them talking to one another as they left, but she wasn't sure she understood what they were saying.

"That was brilliant, Jen."

"I don't mind spending time with Maudie...but I think maybe we should let her go with the others to the river tomorrow. She looked so crestfallen."

"Don't be ridiculous. You know how well Guy and Molly get on; she'll have plenty of time to spend with them later."

"I know. Tell me Will, does Maudie have any other prospects?"

"Not for want of trying, Jen. Molly was ever the one for betrothal offers...Maudie tends to put most good families on edge and now that Molly is set for Guy—I worry for Maudie, Jen. I do. She may be a devil, but she's mine."

"I'm sure a match will come in time, Will. There is another side to her, if coaxed out properly. I've seen it."

The voices faded and Maudie was suddenly aware that Guy and Molly had departed into the room near the hearth. They were sitting by the fire, talking animatedly to one another. Maudie felt suddenly angry. She rushed over, shoving Guy hard, but what she thought was playfully. She laughed, "Surprised?" Sitting down to complete the little circle.

"I'll get you for that later, Maudie." Guy growled distractedly.

"Maudie, that wasn't nice at all. We're inside now. This isn't the time for fighting." Molly sighed.

"Sorry." Maudie mumbled, not quite understanding. She sat quietly listening to Molly and Guy converse. She fidgeted a little and tried to encourage the others to play wit her, but Molly was trying to talk and Guy was listening intently. She shoved her sister lightly to get her attention.

"Maudie! Not now." Molly said.

Maudie sat back, confused. She didn't want to sit and talk, she wanted to play. Molly was always good at realizing when her twin was in a state of distress. There was a silent connection between them, but Molly wasn't paying attention. For a moment she felt desperately alone. That was until Molly reached out and subtle placed her hand over hers as she spoke. Maudie looked down, the emptiness fading. Yet she couldn't help but feel that her sister was growing apart from her and the distance was terrifying.

***

They said she could not ride the black stallion. He was far too big and foul tempered for her. The white mare was far gentler and more lenient to the inconsistent tugging on the reigns. Maudie didn't want the mare. She walked up to the stallion's stall and stared up at the big, brown eyed creature. The stallion snorted at her as she approached. Maudie snorted back. The stallion shook its head. Maudie bared her teeth. This fight continued for some time until Maudie was eventually led away from the agitated horse.

"I like him." Maudie said as Jenelle took her hand to show her the white mare.

"He does not like you." Jenelle countered. "The mare will not throw you when you ride."

"But she is so quiet." Maudie pointed out as she stroked the mare's mane.

"She is kind." Jenelle said. "See how she looks at you."

"She is like Molly then." Maudie laughed, "Molly is quiet, usually, and she is kind."

"Well, I think you are too." Jenelle remarked.

"No." Maudie said bluntly. "I'm not." There was a seriousness to this statement, one that could not possibly be mistaken for childish belittlement.

"Why would you say that?" Jenelle asked.

"The Pact." Maudie said simply.

"Pact?"

"Yes. Will you show me how to ride now?" Maudie asked and Jenelle knew better to press the child for more.

***

The water was cold and Molly half giggled, half shivered as she inched herself into the river. Her white, linen shift clung to her legs. "It's cold!" She said.

"If you walk that slowly then it's bound to be. Run in." Guy insisted.

"No! I can't!" Molly exclaimed.

"I'll be right behind you." Guy promised.

Sucking in her breath Molly tried to force her legs to unlock from their stiff kneed position. She charged forward, but only about and inch; the water now reaching her waist. Suddenly she saw Guy dash ahead of her and leap into the water. Molly giggled as the cold water splashed her.

"See? Like that, then it's not so cold." Guy explained.

"Is that why you're still shivering?" Molly said, sinking down into the water fully now.

"I'm not shivering." Guy insisted.

"Now what do I do?" Molly asked.

"You move your arms, like this." Guy demonstrated, "And kick out, or you'll fall straight down."

Awkwardly Molly tried to do as instructed, she managed to swim around in a slow circle. She laughed, "This is easy!"

"Told you so." Guy smirked.

"This is our stretch of the river! You can't be swimming here!" A loud, boyish voice remarked from further down the bank. Robin of Locksley stood glaring down at Guy and Molly, his little bow in hand, and a clipped arrow already aimed for them.

"You can't claim the river!" Molly pointed out, slowly swimming towards the shallower edge of the river. "That's not fair!"

"What are you going to do about it? It's four to two!" Robin crowed, gesturing to Much, Will, and Marian who were standing around him.

"Just ignore him." Guy said softly.

Molly was now standing out on the bank, dripping wet, arms hugging herself as she shivered. "But we don't have to fight." She said, "We can share! You can swim with us, if you want to."

"No." Guy snapped, "I wouldn't share anything with _him_." He said, pointing vehemently at Robin.

"Guy!" Molly exclaimed, shocked at the hateful tone.

"Just stay out of it." Marian said quietly, placing a hand on Molly's shoulder as if to lead her away from the fight that was no doubt about to begin.

"Leave her alone!" Maudie came charging out of nowhere. Her dark eyes were wild and her face was contorted in anger. Thinking that Marian and Robin were gaining up on her sister she reacted like a wild animal. She lashed out at Marian, who had no time to defend herself. With a well placed punch Marian went down, a drop of blood welling out of her nose. Maudie stood over her, panting, fists still raised as if to challenge her again.

Marian clapped a hand to her nose in shock. Robin looked livid. "Are you mad?" He shouted at her, "She didn't do anything!"

"She was going to hurt my sister!" Maudie roared.

"I was not!" Marian shouted back, rising to her feet.

"She wasn't, Maudie, she wasn't." Molly said trying to calm her down.

"Yes she was!" Maudie insisted.

"You're mad!" Marian hissed, "Mad Maudie!" She wiped her sleeve against her bloody nose.

"Don't call me that!" Maudie said, advancing on her.

"Maudie, stop!" Guy warned, grabbing her arm. Maudie struggled with him wildly. Guy pinned her arms behind her back, forcing her to the ground.

"Let's get out of here." Much warned.

Robin took Marian under his arm, leading her away, "I wouldn't bother with them anyway. She's mad. Are you all right?" He asked Marian as they hurried away.

Guy remained pinning Maudie down until he was sure Robin and his gang had wandered far enough away that she would not be persuaded to go after them. "Get off of me." Maudie growled.

Finally, he released her. Gasping, Maudie rose to her feet. "Why did you do that, Maudie?" Molly asked gently, "Marian was only trying to help."

"She hates you! Don't you remember how last year she nearly pushed you down the hill. You almost broke your leg!" Maudie shouted.

"That was an accident. She apologized for it!" Guy jumped in.

"How can you believe her?!" Maudie said, appalled.

"At least she doesn't start fights every minute!" Guy hissed.

"I was trying to help!" Maudie said.

"We didn't need it!" Guy insisted, "We were doing just fine."

"I....I thought you would be happy." Maudie said, clearly confused, "I just wanted to help..."

"I know, Maudie." Molly said, "but maybe it would have been better if you had just stayed away."

"Oh..." Maudie looked down.

"Why don't we go inside." Guy interjected. "You should change into something warmer, Molly; you're shaking."

"Well, the water was cold!" Molly smiled.

From behind her sister, Maudie tried to take hold of her hand, but found that she was intercepted by Guy. As if physically stung she watched as her sister and her friend walked down the path leading back to the manor together. She walked on alone. She sniffled, she felt oddly tight in her chest and the back of her throat felt hot and raw. She had never felt more confused or alone.

***

Jenelle had been in a state of confusion since she had let Maudie go and join Molly and Guy down the river in the afternoon. The twins were always an odd pair, but Molly was a girl with good sense on her shoulders, if not a bit too passive at times, but Maudie—who believed the world's problems could be solved by how hard she swung her fists, it was a different and more daunting matter. She was like a little lost soul, and Jenelle felt that no matter how much time she spent with her, she would never be able to tap into the girl's recesses.

It was late into the evening and the children had long since gone to bed. Now that there would be no fear of prying ears she felt she could ask her question. "Will?"

"Hm?" He turned to face her, pulling out of his conversation with Roderick.

"Maudie told me something rather odd this afternoon, I was wondering if you would be able to explain it to me." Jenelle stated.

"Maudie says many odd things." Will chuckled, "I'm sure she was only joking with you."

"I don't think so Will. She was serious." Jenelle shook her head, "What do you know about a Pact?"

"Oh that?" Will perked up, "It's nothing, merely a method in the way the girl's communicate."

"How so?" Jenelle asked.

"Well..." he thought, "When Molly gets agitated over something she calls on a 'Pact' and Maudie steps in to handle the situation. The same goes for whenever Maudie feels perturbed over an issue, then Molly takes over." He chuckled, "It's always seemed like a way to excuse their bad behavior."

"Or certain behaviors." Jenelle mused.

"What was that?" Will asked.

"Oh, nothing; I would speak to them about it Will, I do not find it to be so simple as that." Jenelle sighed.

"They'll grow out of it in time, Jen; they're only children." Will laughed dismissively.

"Perhaps..." Jenelle remarked. William's answer had not satisfied her curiosity entirely, but she knew better then to press the issue further. Tomorrow, she thought, she would ask the twins about their mysterious Pact.

* * *

**Now that this childhood flashback stuff is going to be canon my theory is that Robin turns out to be the bully and Guy slowly turns into one due to circumstance. It's not going to happen though, I've learned that the writers tend to shy away from putting too much dichotomy into a character...and what they don't shy away from they actively maim and destroy. *Has respect for the RH writers, but is still WTFing over the finale...can't get over it....* **

**Anywho, do review. I hope I've got everyone's interest piqued by now. :) And that Maudie and Molly aren't too bland....  
**


	3. The Meaning of Twins

**New Disclaimer: One of the processes of developing OC's is finding out where they come from. I randomly picked Hallamshire for Maudie and Molly, one because it's in the same relative area as Locksley, which means that it would corolate well with the rest of the setting. Anyway, the twins' father, William, is the actual name of the lord who ran Hallamshire at the time. I had already come up with the name Maudie and Molly on my own previously. Well, I did a little more research recently and I discovered that apparently William really did have a daughter named Maud. The coincedence, while completely freaky, is entirely unrelated. So any similarities in names and such should be taken as mere coincedence. Isn't it a small world after all? XD**

**

* * *

  
**

III

The Meaning of Twins

Maudie hadn't gotten much sleep the previous night. She had been a constant state of restlessness, tangling herself up in the quilts and twisted about to find a comfortable position. Eventually she had given up and had propped herself up on her knees to stare out the window down towards the moonlit forest. She pressed against the wall, not thinking, merely watching the nocturnal glens with a blank mind. The cool wind barely touched her face, but when it did it blew lightly against her disheveled hair. She sighed, eventually her eyelids had begun to droop and she laid herself back down to sleep.

The sleep lasted for two glorious hours before Molly shook her once more into wakefulness. She groaned and pulled the covers up tighter over her head, rolling over to avoid the sunlight streaming through the window.

"Wake up, Maudie!" Molly said cheerily. "I know you didn't sleep well last night, but you must wake up." Molly always knew when her sister was feeling unwell or unrested. It was a part of their connection as twins.

"Not yet, one more hour." Maudie grumbled.

"It is already later than usual. Father will be expecting to see us." Molly warned.

"So go down and tell him I am tired." Maudie snapped.

"No! I can't go down by myself, you know that!" Molly said.

"Why not? This isn't a strangers house, Molly, you know everyone here." Maudie said with a sigh.

"I know...b-but you always walk down with me." Molly muttered nervously.

"Fine. I'm up, see?" Like an angry cat, Maudie rose from the bed, shoving the covers off of her legs. She shuffled to her feet and made her way over to her trunk.

"I've already picked out your dress." Molly exclaimed brightly.

"It's blue." Maudie said, making note of the dress. She rubbed the fabric between her fingers. "I hate blue. Where's my black riding dress?"

"You can't wear that! We aren't going riding." Molly explained.

"But it's comfortable." Maudie said grumpily.

"Put on the blue dress, you look so lovely in it." Molly said.

"You're wearing green and you look better in green than in blue." Maudie pointed out.

"Yes, but I'm not you." Molly said. "Besides, I like picking out your clothes. You know I'm good at it. You can't argue with the Pact."

"We look alike...." Maudie said under her breath, sullenly slipping on the hated dress.

"Lady Gisborne has trouble telling us apart. You know that." Molly said, lacing up Maudie's dress in the back.

"I like to remind her." Maudie said, "She notices me then."

"There." Molly said, patting her sister on the shoulder. "All done, now let's go!"

Maudie took her sister by the hand and led her out the door and down the staircase. They were met by Lady Jenelle, much to their surprise. "Good morning, girls." She said.

Molly curtsied politely, "Good morning, Lady Gisborne."

"Good morning." Maudie echoed, staring Jenelle straight in the eyes as she spoke.

"I was hoping I might be able to speak to you." Jenelle said, "Both you."

"What is it, Lady Gisborne?" Molly asked, releasing Maudie's hand and hopping down the last two steps by herself.

"Well, your sister mentioned something to me the other day and I am rather curious as to its meaning." Jenelle confided.

"Oh? What did she say?" Molly asked, looking to Maudie to explain.

"I told her about the Pact." Maudie muttered.

"Why would you do that?" Molly gasped.

"Because we know Lady Gisborne, she's a friend. Why shouldn't she know?" Maudie snorted.

"I am honored you feel you may let me in on the secret. Will you explain it to me?" Jenelle smiled.

"You won't ever tell anyone?" Molly asked.

"You promise?" Maudie added.

"You have my word. You know breaking secrets is the highest sin. I shall never betray your confidence in me." Jenelle whispered conspiratorially.

This seemed to satisfy the both of them. They nodded to one another and launched into the litany that had never before been uttered before. "The Pact is: I am this." Maudie said.

"And I am that." Molly concluded.

"Pardon?" Jenelle raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"I am me." Maudie said, gesturing to herself.

"And I am me." Molly said, also pointing at herself.

"I can't be her." Maudie said, pointing to Molly.

"And I can't be her." Molly echoed, doing likewise to Maudie.

"We finish each other." They both said together.

Jenelle felt as if she was beginning to grasp this concept. Molly, sweet and gentle as she was, never threw tantrums, never grew angry. Maudie, stormy and passionate, never was quite or thoughtful. They were two bodies inhabiting the same soul. How the children had come to this deal with each other was shocking. "But girls, there is nothing wrong with being both sometimes." she said gently.

"No. Then who shall tell us apart?" Maudie said.

"This is the Pact. It's the way it is." Molly said. "I am happy with it."

"So am I." Maudie nodded.

Jenelle knelt down before them, taking their hands in hers. "Girls, I think you are more alike then you know and this is well and good. There is no shame in showing kindness sometimes," She said to Maudie, "and there is certainly nothing wrong with getting angry either." She said to Molly.

"This is the way it is." Molly said simply.

Maudie removed her hand from Jenelle's "Race you outside!"

"Good bye, Lady Gisborne. Thank you for speaking to us." And then Molly was away, closely following her shadow, her second-half, her twin.

***

"I'm going to apologize to Marian." Molly announced to both Guy and Maudie boldly.

Maudie nearly fell out of the tree she was attempting to climb, and as a result nearly toppled over onto Guy, who was helping her up to the first branch. "Why?" Maudie spluttered, balancing herself awkwardly on the first branch.

"She didn't do anything wrong yesterday, and besides," Molly shrugged, "you won't apologize for anything."

"That's because she deserved it." Maudie said calmly.

"You know that's not true." Molly replied.

"Fine then." Maudie huffed, "Go apologize. Guy and I can get on just as well without you. Is that not so, Guy?"

Guy glanced at Molly, "Perhaps I should go..."

"She can go on her own if she wishes to leave us." Maudie said sullenly, picking at the twigs hanging off of the branch.

"It is true, Knighton is not so very far a walk from here." Molly smiled. "I'll be quite all right."

"Are you sure." Guy asked darkly.

"Perfectly. I'll be back before you two can miss me." Molly laughed. Maudie snorted at the very idea of it.

"Come on then Guy, if we climb up to the next branch we shall see all of the village!" Maudie encouraged.

With a final glance at Molly, Guy swung himself up to the branch where Maudie was waiting. Maudie grinned wolfishly and proceeded to climb higher. "Look, there goes Molly! Bye, Molly!" Maudie waved.

The girl paused and waved up at the pair before turning her back and going onwards down the path. Maudie let out a long sigh as she dropped her hand, clinging to the trunk of tree, she remained staring out as her sister walked along on her on. "She shall marry a great lord one day and be very happy."

"Will that not be true for the both of you?" Guy asked, cautiously arranging himself onto the branch.

"No. I shall go to a convent." Maudie said before turning to face him with fiendish look upon her face, "And I will be the terror of all the nuns."

"I doubt that very much." Guy said. "You'll go mad."

"I am already. Am I not Mad Maudie?" She teased.

Guy touched her arm hesitantly, he looked down as if contemplating what best to say to her. He licked his lips, "Do not laugh when you would rather cry." He said after a time, "When have we kept secrets from each other?"

"I..." Maudie looked away, ashamed of herself, "am..." she spluttered and a short sob broke her before she silenced it again, "Molly is well liked by all. Even by Marian...whom I hate..." She laughed chokingly, "I am afraid...she will grow to hate me."

"Idiot." Guy said, cuffing her about the head, "She's your sister."

Maudie rubbed the back of her head, a teary smile upon her face. "Don't breathe a word of this to anyone."

"I won't." Guy promised.

"Good." Maudie said with a note of finality. "Now, if we hurry we could climb up higher!"

"And fall to our deaths in the process?" Guy snorted.

"Isn't that half the excitement?" Maudie remarked with a wicked grin.

Guy smirked at her, noticing she was already easing herself up the trunk of the tree, "Right behind you."

***

"Marian!" Molly waved as she spotted the lone girl out in the field. She hitched up her skirts and dashed over to her.

Marian groaned, backing away as the girl approached, "Come to hit me again? Well I warn you, I won't be struck so easily this time." She remarked, raising her fists.

"I'm not going to hit you!" Molly said, shocked.

"Like I should believe you!" Marian retorted.

"Marian, I'm not Maudie, I'm Molly." She sighed.

"Oh." Face flushing, Marian put her hands back down to her sides. She shuffled her feet, "That's thoroughly embarrassing. Fancy me not recognizing you little Molly. You shouldn't look so much like your crazy sister."

"I wish you wouldn't talk about Maudie that way." Molly said.

"Why not? Everyone in the shire calls her Mad Maudie anyway." Marian remarked rolling her eyes. She plucked idly at a stalk of long grass.

"She hates that name." Molly mumbled, "Anyway, I came to apologize."

"You didn't hit me." Marian pointed out.

"Yes, but my sister did and since she won't apologize to you I am!" Molly remarked hastily, "Please try to accept it."

Marian folded her arms, staring Molly down briefly, "Fine then," She said turning away from the girl.

"Just like that?" Molly seemed unsure of that response, "Nothing more?"

"Unless you'd like to come and play with me. You are...alone are you not?" Marian asked, turning about coyly.

Now it was Molly's turn to shuffle awkwardly, "I...I told Maudie and Guy I'd be right back."

Marian took Molly's hand and patted friendly, "Why the worry? If they know you're with me then they won't mind."

"But...Maudie..." Molly stuttered.

"Oh, always bothering with your sister. It's all right if you have fun without her sometimes. Besides, you do like me don't you?" Marian asked.

"Yes, but.."

"Well, then what's the problem? It'll be fun. You know Robin and I often talk about you." Marian smiled.

"You...you do?" Molly tried a smile.

Marian nodded, "Come and play with us, Molly. We can go to Locksley together can't we?"

"Well...all...all right, I suppose, for a little while." Molly seem unsure if that was the correct answer, but she did like Marian and Robin, even if her sister did not and she was certainly never going to get another opportunity alone with them. Surely it would be all right for the afternoon. Her sister did know where to find her, and she wasn't that far enough away to cause any worry.

Marian seemed pleased, "Then follow me!" She marched boldly on ahead.

Molly laughed slowly as her nervousness faded to a dull throb in the back of her mind. It wasn't fair that Maudie should always be the one going off on adventures, she should be allowed to have one for her own. This would be her moment to have a little excitement; to prove that she could be daring as well. She hurried to catch up with Marian as they made their way through the field together.

***

"Should Molly not have been back by now?" Maudie asked Guy casually.

"Don't be worried--"

"I'm not worried!" Maudie interjected vehemently.

"I was going to _say_," Guy snapped, "she's probably with Marian."

"All the more reason I say we should go and fetch her back ourselves." Maudie remarked.

"Oh, yes; wonderful idea. Let's go marching all the way out to Knighton and drag Molly back home with us." Guy snorted.

"That was exactly what I was thinking." Maudie said.

Guy shoved her roughly by way of response. Maudie laughed, "You are just afraid that Marian will find you foolish and you'll end up embarrassing yourself in front of her again."

"That's not true." Guy growled.

"Just like last year--"

"Don't say a word..."

"When she waved at you and you walked right into a tree."

"The sun was in my eyes. I told you." Guy grunted.

"I had never seen a girl laugh so hard in my life." Maudie observed.

"I'm warning you..." Guy snapped.

"It's a wonder she can look at you with a straight face anymore." Maudie goaded.

"That's enough!" Guy tackled her to the ground.

Maudie tussled with him recklessly, trying to get him off of her. "You probably never noticed, but," She flipped him onto his back, "I never laughed."

Guy glared at her, but he did not try to gain the upper hand. Maudie stared down at him, pinning his arms to the ground, "What I'm getting at," she sighed, "is that you shouldn't care what Marian thinks. You shouldn't care what anyone thinks, you should do what you think is right and you can just damn everyone else to hell."

"If your father could hear you--" Guy coughed,

"He's not here. Now Guy, don't you think it's getting late and that Molly should have been back, and if you weren't so _scared_ about what Marian thought of you would be saying we should go and find her?" Maudie demanded.

Guy said nothing. His arms tensed impatiently as he waited for Maudie to relent her tirade and release him. "I take from your silence that you agree. So say that I am right and I will let you go." She said ruthlessly.

"_What?_" Guy hissed.

"Say I'm right." Maudie stated again.

"Never." Guy growled.

"Say it!" Maudie growled right back.

Acting quickly, Guy brought his knee slamming up into Maudie's stomach. Momentarily winded Maudie released Guy and rolled over onto her side. "You cheated." She coughed, attempting to refill her lungs with air.

Laughing, Guy rose to his feet. "Yes I did." He admitted proudly. He held out his hand to help Maudie up, but she merely slapped the offered hand away. She drew herself onto her hands and knees, still regaining her breath. Eventually she managed to get to her feet again, a hand pressed to her side.

Guy frowned, "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Maudie shook her head, but she made quite a show of hobbling around as if she was lying. Guy placed a hand on her shoulder, concerned and thinking to steady her on her feet. "Maudie?"

In an instant Maudie punched Guy in the stomach. He doubled over in surprise. Maudie leaned down, grinning wickedly. "Now we are even." She stated.

Guy recovered faster than Maudie had, but he seemed to take the punch far more personal than Maudie had. He walked away from her. Maudie giggled and followed him. "You deserved it." She pointed out. "Please don't be angry with me?"

"I'm not." Guy grunted.

"Good." Maudie seemed satisfied with his blunt answer, "Friends again?"

"Friends." He replied, slinging an arm about Maudie's shoulder. Maudie returned the gesture with a rough laugh.

"Let's go bring Molly home."

* * *

**So what happened to Molly, hm? You'll find out next week! In the meantime, do remember to review! :)**


	4. An Incident in the Woods

IV

An Incident in the Woods

Molly didn't know when exactly she realized she had gotten lost. She had been playing with Robin and Marian all afternoon and the time had escaped her. Marian and Robin had been so very nice to her, much nicer than when Maudie was around. They invited her to go exploring through the forest, where they played as outlaws for a time; rushing over the hillsides, climbing up the trees (which Molly could not do) and chasing each other all through the forest. It had been such fun.

Robin was not nearly as mean as she was used to seeing him. He was jovial, and adventurous. He could be demanding and controlling at times, but Molly hardly seemed to notice or care. In all games there must be a leader. When she was with her sister and Guy, Maudie as ever the one to rush on ahead and call out for them to follow, Robin was not so very different.

Near the latter part of the afternoon, Robin and Marian had wanted to play a new game. They had wanted Molly to hide herself away in the forest and they would come and find her again. Then they would hide and Molly would find them. Molly agreed to it, as usual, and the game had proven fun. Molly wasn't very good at it, but that didn't seem to matter much to Robin or Marian.

After a time, Molly went to hide under some brush covering near an old tree. She had sat and waited, pulling the foliage up and over her head to hide her from sight, but she rustled so as she fidgeted that it was obvious as to her where she was. She giggled, expecting to be caught again. She didn't like hiding so much as she liked seeking, but something was wrong. She waited and waited and waited, but Robin and Marian never came.

Eventually, Molly emerged from her hiding place and had shouted out that she was right there and that she had finally won a round, as they hadn't found her, but no one responded. Curious and a bit worried, Molly made her way back to the place between a circle of four trees, which was the meeting spot if someone could not find the other. No one was there. Molly turned around and around the circle calling out for Robin and Marian. No one answered.

Now very worried Molly decided she would find her way back to Knighton on her own, but Robin was the expert trail leader, and he knew the forest better than she did. She must have walked in circle after circle. It was getting dark, and she was getting cold. She continued to trudge on silently. She thought of what Maudie would do if she where lost out in the forest. She wouldn't cry, not Maudie, she would continue going and she would be mad at herself for forgetting where the village was. She would move on out of pure spite no matter how tired she was. Molly tried to think like that now, but she couldn't. She was not Maudie she was Molly, and right now she was terrified, tired, hungry, cold, and hopelessly lost. Where had Robin and Marian gone?

At the end of her tether, Molly sat down under a tree, pressing up against the strong trunk as if seeking warmth and shelter. She started to cry. Where was Robin? Or Marian? She refused to think that they had left her out here all alone, not when they had been so nice to her all day. Were they lost too? Confused and exhausted, Molly lay down and buried her head in her arms. Her only hope now was that someone noticed she was missing and would come looking for her. She hoped they noticed soon.

***

"Molly!" Maudie called as she wandered around Knighton Village. In the red, twilight glow of evening the village seemed so empty and lonely. She did not like this at all. "Molly?" She called again, cupping her hands around her mouth to magnify the sound.

"Where are you, Molly?" Guy shouted, echoing Maudie.

"There's Knighton Hall. Maybe she's inside with Marian!" Maudie suggested wildly. Without waiting for a response from Guy she ran over to the manor.

She made it to the doorstep, once turning to see Guy was beside her again she knocked twice upon the wooden doors. A servant answered it, he blinked and looked down surprised to find that the would-be guests were mere children. "Is it not late for you children to be out wandering?" He asked.

"Where is my sister?!" Maudie snarled.

Guy stayed her with a hand upon her shoulder. "We are looking for Molly of Hallamshire. She is my friend's twin. She was supposed to have gone to Knighton to seek out Lady Marian? Is she here?"

"Why no. I have seen no one, but the Lady Marian inside the Hall all day. Perhaps your sister is already on her way home?" The servant suggested.

"She is here!" Maudie said vehemently. "We came up the same path Molly did, and she was not upon the road. She is here! She must be!"

"Who is out there?" A young voice piped up. Marian herself appeared in the doorway just behind the servant, a quaint and curious look upon her face. "What are _you_ doing here?" She asked less then kindly.

Maudie seemed to gasp with relief, "I have never been so glad to see you." She said in a rush, "Where is Molly? She said she was going to see you?"

"You mean she is not yet with you?" Marian seemed surprised, but not altogether innocently so. "I thought she would have gone home long ago."

"What do you mean?" Guy asked, his mood was darkening. There was something wrong here.

"Why Robin, Molly and I went out into the forest to play. She went out to hide and when we couldn't find her we went back home. I assumed she would have too after a time." Marian said with a shrug.

"You thought...." Maudie's jaw dropped slightly, "...what?"

"Molly doesn't know the forest paths!" Guy exclaimed, the first to react in outrage.

"Well then how silly of her, seeing as she lives surrounded by them." Marian said.

"_You left my sister out in the forest alone?!_" Maudie looked as if she would kill Marian, but she channeled her anger away from the girl and out towards the forest. She ran pell-mell into the rushing green darkness, "Molly! Molly!" She shouted as she ran.

Before Guy tore off after her he turned back to Marian, fixing her with a dark glare Marian had never seen upon his face before. "How could you be so cruel?"

"I..." Marian spluttered as if to defend herself, but it was too late. Guy was away chasing after Maudie, shouting for Molly at the top of his lungs. Marian looked down. "I didn't _mean_ it." she whispered, but her confession was heard by no one, but the servant.

Guy ran faster than he had in his entire life. Maudie was already far ahead and she seemed careless as to which path she chose to take. He shouted for her to slow down. If she were to get lost as well—he did not want to think of it. Although it was hard to lose Maudie, even if she did slip from his sight for a moment or two, he could still hear her panicked screams and cries for her sister.

The forest was growing dark under the setting sun and while Guy knew the paths of Sherwood Forest fairly well, he was not so good as to know the way back to the village in the dark. They had to find Molly before nightfall, and they did not have much time. He had never felt such anger in his whole life, he had never had a reason to. How could Marian have abandoned Molly? It seemed wholly unlike her, perhaps she had thought it was all some game. Then she had overestimated Molly. It was a personal affront; someone had tried to deceive _his_ friend. This was Robin's doing, no doubt, any friend of Gisborne's was an enemy to him. Molly may be innocent and Robin may have realized that, but the temptation to get at Guy's pride had probably proven the downfall of the innocent games. He was going to kill Robin for this.

"Have you found her?" Maudie shouted, racing over to him.

Guy shook his head, too angry to even speak. Maudie let out a sound like a strangled cat and stomped her feet. "She has to be here! She has to! Go that way, and I'll check over here."

He nodded, "We will find her." He said, certain of this fact.

"I know." Maudie replied, her panic seemed to evaporate slightly at his words. Then she was off again, dashing away down the hillside in search of her sister, while Guy headed north.

As Guy went he found it harder and harder to keep a focus on any landmarks. Night was falling. He wasn't about to give up. If it meant getting lost himself in the dark forest so be it. He wouldn't leave Molly behind, and he wouldn't break his word to Maudie. "Molly!" He called, moving around a fallen log to get a better view of the small ravine below. Did his eyes deceive him or did he just see something move near one of the trees?

"Molly?" He called again, feeling a jolt of hope race through him. If he found her he would be the hero of the day.

His eyes weren't playing tricks on him, he had definitely seen something move among the underbrush. He neared the tree and saw two hands go up to rub at a pair of eyes. "Guy?" The voice was small and tired, but it was most assuredly Molly.

Guy could have toppled over in sheer relief. He knelt down beside the girl. "You found me!" Molly's face broke into a grin and immediately she threw her arms about the boy. "I _knew_ you would!"

She knew he would. He smiled to himself and tried to help Molly to her feet. She staggered a bit and Guy found that he had to hold her upright with one arm around her. "What happened?" He asked.

"I was playing with Marian and Robin...I got lost...did Marian and Robin get lost too?" Molly asked worriedly.

Guy opened his mouth to spit out hatefully that Marian and Robin had abandoned her to the forest, when he seemed to have a change of heart. Molly was not like Maudie and she could not handle the idea that someone had lied to her. "Yes, yes they did get lost, but we found them. They're safe and so are you."

"Oh good!" Molly breathed out a sigh of relief, "I'm so glad."

But he didn't want her to be glad. He had wanted to tell the truth to her, he had wanted someone he could scream and shout and share this new rage with. For the first time he was acutely aware of how different Molly was and he found something to be missing. "Maudie!" Guy shouted, seeking to call for her. "Maudie I found her! I found Molly!"

There was a rustle of leaves and the scurrying of footsteps as Maudie tore out of the now dark forest. "Molly?!" Maudie cried.

Molly pulled herself out of Guy's grasp and dashed towards her sister. The twins embraced one another fervently, and immediately there seemed to be a change in the two of them. The rage and panic faded from Maudie's face as the worry and relief changed to a serene calm over Molly's face. "Are you all right?" Maudie asked gruffly.

"I am fine." Molly said, "Guy found me."

Maudie looked up at Guy, who was standing away and watching them with an awkward air in his manner. She smiled up at him and Guy swore it was the first genuine smile he had ever seen come across Maudie's face. "Of course he did." She said.

The look faded from Maudie's face almost as soon as it appeared. "Guy." She snapped suddenly, "Help me carry Molly."

With one arm over Guy's shoulder and the other about her sister, Molly managed to support herself between the two of them and they marched at a slow, but steady pace. As they walked, Maudie felt Guy's hand briefly touch her own as their arms met somewhere in the middle along Molly's back. She looked over to him in surprise to find he was looking at her. The corners of her lips twitched as if they were trying to smile again, but she stopped it. Guy smirked and looked away.

"Thank you," Molly whispered, "thank you both..."

"Regular pair of heroes, that's us. Isn't that right, Guy?" Maudie laughed and joked, in an attempt to keep Molly awake until they got back to the Gisborne Manor.

"Right." Guy grunted in agreement, "Heroes...that's us."

Maudie maneuvered her hand so that it was placed over Guy's. He looked at her, startled. She smiled again in her brief fashion. Guy looked away again, but did not remove his hand from Maudie's. He decided he liked Maudie's smile. He didn't know why, exactly, but he decided he would do everything in his power to see that smile again.

***

Molly, Guy, and Maudie were exhausted by the time they reached the manor, and it was well after dark. Tired, muddy, and cold they trudged up the path. There was momentary elation when they caught sight of the manor. There were lanterns on the window sills and the entire manor looked warm and inviting.

Through bleary eyes they could see torches in the distance. There seemed to be a search party in full swing. Sometime during the evening Roderick realized that the children had not returned to the manor. They had never been late before and as it grew darker he and William and turned out the servants and guards to organize a search party.

The torches grew ever closer. "Father?" Maudie blinked up at the shadowy figure before her.

Suddenly she was lifted up and off the ground. She sighed in contentment as her father carried her inside. She struggled for a moment. "Molly!"

"She's right behind you, Roderick's got her." William said softly.

Maudie sighed, and said no more, too tired to talk. Once inside she was placed back down on her feet. She huddled up with Guy and her sister, staring up at the stern and very angered faces of William and Roderick. "In the morning," Roderick barked in a voice which sent Molly quaking, "I expect to hear the full details of this affair, but," his voice grew softer, "for now the only thing I expect out of you lot is a night's rest. Go, upstairs, you are all tired."

"Thank you, Sir." Molly mumbled.

Guy hung his head in shame at being chastised from his father. Maudie swayed on her feet and gave a drowsy salute. The three climbed up the staircase and towards their respective rooms.

Molly managed to summon up enough energy to change into her nightshift. Maudie could not do the same and she fell onto their shared bed with a groan. She kicked off her muddy boots, letting them fall where the would. She curled up into the delicious warmth of the quilts and she pulled the pillow under her arm, burying her head against it. She felt the bed sink down slightly as Molly joined her.

Maudie allowed her to take her hand. Molly tapped her fingers on the palm of Maudie's hand thoughtfully. "Are you mad at me?" She asked after a time.

Maudie sighed, she just wanted to sleep. "No. It's not your fault." Yet she could tell from her sister's silence that this was not good enough.

"Guy found me." She whispered. "He saved me."

"So did I." Maudie mumbled stubbornly.

Molly giggled tiredly, "Yes, you did...Maudie?"

"Hm" Maudie grunted, eyes closing.

"I think I like him." She whispered, turning over onto her side to face Maudie.

Maudie opened one eye like a lazy dragon, "Like who?"

"Guy." Molly said in conspiratorially tones.

"What?" Maudie spluttered, feeling alert again.

Molly blushed in the darkness, "I like him, Maudie....very much. Is...is that all right?"

Maudie was thrown for a loop. How could Molly confess such a thing to her? How could she like Guy? He was their best friend, he was _her_ best friend. She felt something painful constrict in her chest. She screwed up her face in confusion before releasing the tension into the night. "Yes," she said quietly, "Of course it is." Guy may be a friend, but Molly was a sister, her happiness came first. Besides, why shouldn't it be all right?

Molly smiled, squeezing Maudie's hand. "I'm glad you approve." She whispered before drifted off into sleep.

Maudie removed her hand from her sister's as she rolled over onto her back to stare up at the ceiling. It was happening. Her sister was growing away from her. She was forming attachments separate from her. Jealously she wanted to remain the highest in her sister's heart. If they could remain together then she would not be sent away yet. She wanted her sister to be happy, but why did Guy have to be the answer to that happiness?

The morning was abysmal. Even after a night's rest none of the children felt any more awake then they had since their journey back from Knighton. Their very limbs seemed prone to drop off they felt so heavy. Maudie kept yawning and Molly kept leaning against her, trying to shake herself awake; and Guy stood up straight, however, his head continued to droop ever downwards towards his chest.

Roderick and William stood before them, eyeing them like hawks. "Explain." Roderick pointed to his son.

Guy winced and shook himself into a semi-alertness. "Molly went to visit Marian, Sir, when she did not return Maudie and I went to find her. She was lost in the forest."

"Is this true?" William asked, turning to his daughters.

"Yes, Father." Molly piped up, "I must have gotten separated from Marian and Robin when we were in the forest."

"And you," William pointed to Maudie, "you let her wander off on her own?"

"She said she would be back. I didn't know she would get lost." Maudie said sullenly.

"She is your sister and your responsibility. Never," William growled, "let her wander off on her own. The same goes for you, Molly." He said sternly, "but I am glad that no harm came to either of you. This will never happen again?"

"You have our word, Father." Maudie said.

"Good girls." William remarked. "Roderick? All settled?"

Roderick looked anything but settled. "Robin was with you?" He asked Molly.

"Yes, Sir." Molly nodded, "I said I got lost and couldn't find him."

Roderick nodded, stone eyed. "You may leave." He said to the girls.

"But--"

Maudie's protest was silenced with a gesture from her father. She left the room with Molly in tow, glancing back at Guy with a rueful look.

"If Molly was with Robin how did she get lost?" Roderick asked of his son.

Guy looked down. "Because he left her in the forest." He said softly.

"What did you say?!" Roderick shouted.

"I said he left her in the forest!" He spat, eyes blazing. "Abandoned her! Like she didn't matter."

"Enough!" Roderick said. "I will not hear of this. Robin is a good lad, he would never..."

"Why do you take his side?!" Guy spat viciously, "Why do you always defend him? He left Molly out in the forest!"

"Roderick, perhaps you should listen to the boy." William offered placatingly.

"No." Roderick snapped, darkness whirling in his eyes, "I know Robin of Locksley. He is a responsible young man." He seemed to be justifying the situation to himself, "And I also know that he and my son do not get along, and that _any_ opportunity to slander him would be seen as a good one, is that not so, Guy?"

"I am not a liar!" Guy shouted. "Why don't you believe me?"

"When you being to speak the truth, then I will listen." Roderick retorted.

"Roderick--" William began,

"I am telling the truth." Guy said, glaring up at his father, "Robin abandoned Molly. I found her. I saved her!"

"I will hear no more of this. Out!" Roderick shouted, gesturing for Guy to leave him.

"Can't you say that I did right?" Guy asked, crestfallen.

Roderick turned away from his son, saying nothing. "You did well, lad." William said, "My Molly would have surely died if it had not been for you. You did well."

"Thank you, Sir." Guy whispered, but the praise was not from the man he had wanted. "Father?"

"Get out." Roderick said in low tones.

Stunned, and confused Guy slowly shuffled his way out of his father's room. As soon as he left. William laid into Roderick. "What more do you want from the boy?"

"He expects to be praised to the skies for everything he does. That is not honorable that is just his pride." Roderick snorted.

"He wants you to look at him!" William snapped, "He's your son! He wants your respect."

"When he earns it he will have it." Roderick said.

"Roderick," William sighed, "Am I your closest friend?"

"Of course, Will." Roderick seemed stunned at this.

"Then I want you to take it to heart when I say that you are a bastard." William grunted, "I know Robin is Gwen's son, but, damn it Roderick she made her choice. Move on. See what you have before you."

"See what?" Roderick snapped, "All I see is disappointment."

William looked disgusted and concerned for his friend. He slung an arm over his friend's shoulders, "Well, that disappointment is going to marry one of my daughters one day."

"Then you are welcome to him." Roderick said, shrugging off William's arm and storming from the room.

***

Maudie found Guy sitting under one of the old oaks just beyond the manor grounds. She walked over to him, and as she neared she could feel his anger radiating off of him. He glared up at his intruder, but upon seeing who it was the darkness in his blue eyes softened, and he shifted himself to make room for her. Maudie took a seat beside him, giving a little sigh as she did so.

They said nothing to one another for the longest time and they shared no form of intimate or playful touch. They sat side by side, neither looking or acknowledging the other, but from this silence came the simplest form of peace. The children took comfort in the other's mere presence and it was enough; it was more than enough.

After a time Guy turned to her, the rage dimming in his eyes. Maudie did not look at him, but she spoke; "You're father shouted at you again? He defended Robin didn't he?" She did not seem surprised in the least.

Guy said nothing. Maudie sucked in breath, "Don't listen to him." She barked roughly. Guy knew that was equivalent of her comforting him.

"I don't." He said, but that wasn't the truth.

"You are not like Robin." She said in monotone.

"I will be _better_ than Robin." Guy snapped, eyes blazing again.

Maudie leaned her head back against the trunk of the tree, "I know it." She sighed, "Even if I won't be there to see it."

"What do you mean?" Guy's brow furrowed. Maudie was a constant in his life. He saw her every year, he looked away from her infuriated. How dare she suggest there would be a time when he couldn't see her.

"I think I will be going away soon." Maudie sighed, "To that convent."

"No." Guy said stubbornly, "If you do then I'll...I'll...I'll rescue you!"

Maudie laughed, "I don't know much, but I am certain that that would be sinful."

"I will rescue you!" Guy said again furiously grabbing her by the wrist.

"You are my best friend." Maudie said softly, "And that is why I must go!" She was hiding something from him.

"I'll stop you." He spat, his fury rekindled.

"You can't."

Suddenly, Guy leaned forward and placed his lips to Maudie's. It was not so much a kiss as it was a chaste meeting of lips, but Maudie could feel his fury behind the action. She did not know much of kissing, the idea of it had always made her insides squirm in disgust, but now she felt as if her her heart had just bounced up into her skull, fallen down into the pit of her and bounced back up to its natural perch. She lurched away from Guy, who seemed just as surprised. He had never kissed a girl before, and he had certainly never thought it would be Maudie he kissed first. He had had no idea what he was doing, it just seemed like the right thing to do. Had he done it right? All he had wanted to do was show Maudie he wanted her to stay. She was his best friend, she couldn't go.

Maudie placed a hand to her lips, she looked horrified. "Guy," She whispered, turning pale, "What have you done?"

"I...I...only wanted to..." Guy couldn't form the proper words.

"You can't do that." Maudie shook her head, "Not with me."

"But...I like you." Guy seemed stunned at her words.

Maudie sprang to her feet, shouting, "No! No you can't like me! Take it back! Take it back right now!"

"I won't." Guy shouted back, feeling both hurt and humiliated at her outrage. "I like you, Maudie. I won't take it back!"

"No...oh no, no, no." Maudie shook her head, tears coming to her eyes. "I have to go. I have to go, right now!"

"Maudie!" Guy shouted as Maudie tore away from him, running as fast as he could back to the manor. "Maudie! Wait!" He roused himself from his seated position chased Maudie all the way up to the door. "I'm sorry!" He found himself saying as he latched onto her arm.

"What's going on?" It was Molly, she came hopping down the stairs, taking two steps at a time with each stride. "Have you been fighting again?" She sighed, noticing the aggravated expressions on Guy's and Maudie's faces.

"No." Maudie said quietly, "We were just talking...actually Guy was just waiting for you." She yanked her arm from Guy's grasp.

"Really?" Molly asked brightly.

Guy's gaze went from Maudie to Molly, "I...uh...yes; waiting for you."

"Why don't you two go out for a bit. I'm a little tired. I'll come find you later?" Maudie said quickly with a false and crooked grin.

"Oh, are you all right?" Molly asked.

"Yes, yes...fine. Go on then, don't let me keep you." Maudie laughed to ease her sister's worry.

"If you're sure..." Molly bit her lip, looking less than consoled. "Guy?"

"Let's go, if she doesn't want to be with us she doesn't have to." He said swiftly, eyes darkening again. "Come on, Molly." He grabbed her by the wrist and led her from the doorway. He glanced back at Maudie with a spiteful look and Maudie felt it hit her close to her chest, she winced as she turned away and climbed up the stairs.

Once in her room she glanced out of the window to see Molly quickly engage Guy in a game. He was slow to respond, but eventually Molly managed to coax him out of his anger. Maudie could see him smiling with her, she was even sure they were laughing with one another. She smiled as she watched them, she even laughed as well. Once she started she found she couldn't stop, she laughed and laughed until tears came to her eyes and she fell the floor sobbing.

* * *

**No, I have not stopped work on 'Sands' I know I've gotten into the habit of alternating between the two every other week, but I had the inspiration to complete another chapter here, while with 'Sands' I'm dealing with a few writer's block issues, but a new chapter should be up very soon. Anyway, please remember to review! Your feedback is, as always, very important to me. :)**


	5. This Wildness

V

This Wildness

It was nearly summer again, already Molly was anxiously counting down the days until Guy would be arriving at Hallamshire. She was practically rooted to the window sill. At twelve years of age she was already showing the signs of the woman she would become. Her gentle, round hazel eyes shown out of an oval shaped face. Her skin was pale with only a sprinkling of freckles. She wore her auburn hair in one long, sweeping braid instead of her childish twin braids. She was slight and small, with only the slightest of curves in her widening hips. Twelve was an important year, it meant she was no longer a child. Having no mother to teach her the important skills of womanhood she had learned from Lady Jenelle and the other Ladies she met so often when she accompanied her father to Sheffield Castle.

Molly sighed as she glanced out the window on occasion, she had her sewing materials in her lap and she was already pulling upwards on a piece of thread. Absentmindedly she threaded it back through. She tucked a curl of hair back behind her ears, quietly humming a song she had heard at the Spring Fair. It had been stuck in her head all season long. She had driven Maudie half mad with it.

A loud whooping from down below caused Molly to jump, needle and thread crashing to the floor. She let out a huff of annoyance and leaned out the window to see where the noise had come from. Maudie was perched up high in a nearby tree just across from the window. She had her hands cupped over her eyes and she was jumping up and down, barely maintaining her balance on the branch.

"What is it?" Molly shouted to her, "What do you see?"

"He's coming!" Maudie crowed, "He's coming! He's coming! He's early!" She hurried down the tree and was lost to Molly's sight after that.

He was coming? Molly felt as if her heart would stop. She quickly gathered up her fallen stitch work and hurried to stow it away in the drawer at her side. She brushed down her dress and glanced up at herself in the mirror. She ran a hand through her hair and, touched her face as if to find a flaw at the image before her.

The door to the room burst open wide and Maudie was standing in the doorway; covered in dirt, leaves, and wearing her black riding attire. "Look at you!" Molly gasped as Maudie swaggered into the room.

"He's ridden out ahead of his parents." She announced, "I saw him coming up the road." She sat down in the chair across from the mirror.

Scowling, Molly set herself to the task of cleaning her sister up. The twins continued in broken conversation, constantly talking over one another.

"A black horse. He was riding a black horse."

"What is this, Maudie? A...is that a twig in your hair? Good Lord--"

"Molly I think he had a sword at his side!"

"Hold still or I'll yank your hair right off!"

"Do you think he'll let me use it, Molly? I've never held a sword before. Think he knows how to use it yet?"

"Dirt all over your face—what on earth were you doing, rolling in mud? Oh, and you don't have time to change your dress."

"Nevermind that, Molly aren't you the least bit excited?"

"It's only been a year, Maudie." Molly chuckled, licking her fingers and rubbing the dirt off of Maudie's cheek.

"You're bursting with it. You're ready to scream." Maudie laughed.

"I don't scream and you know it." Molly huffed. She paused, turning away from her sister. "But if I could...I would."

"Come on then," Maudie set, clutching her sister's hands in hers, "Let's go downstairs."

"Please don't say you'll race me. We're getting to old for that." Molly groaned.

"Getting old is not the same as being old. Race you!" Maudie burst out into the hallway, pounding down the stairs.

"Matilda Junia Hallamshire!" The loud shout from her father caught Maudie completely by surprised. She stumbled upon the staircase and promptly fell ungracefully down the last two steps. She sat at the bottom dazed. "_What_ in the name of Heaven do you think you are doing?"

"Coming down the stairs." She answered as she rose awkwardly to her feet.

"Oh my..." Molly remarked as she peered over the railing from above, "Did you trip?" She asked.

"Walk down the stairs, Maudie, _walk_." William shouted, arms crossed as he stood over his daughter.

"Yes, Sir, but I was only just--"

"Guy is here!" Molly blurted out suddenly.

"I don't care if it's the bloody Pope coming to pay us a call. This recklessness is inexcusable. You are no longer children and as such I expect a certain--"

The neighing of a horse from outside put an abrupt end to William's speech. Molly came rushing down the staircase, past Maudie and her father and quickly hurried for the door. Maudie followed directly behind her. William sighed, passing a hand over his eyes. "Whoever first fancied that women were obedient creatures never_, never _ had daughters..."

He managed to grab Maudie by the collar of her dress to prevent her from running out the door. "Father?" She asked, tilting her head back to look at him.

"Wait here." He ordered.

"But Molly is--"

"Molly is not in the habit of tackling guests by way of greeting." William reminded.

"It's just a silly tradition, Father." Maudie shrugged.

"And you are no longer a silly little girl. There is an expectation of you now. You must carry yourself with a bit more decorum." William said honestly.

"Guy does not mind how I carry myself." Maudie snorted.

"But other men will." William said bluntly knocking the smug expression from his daughter's face.

Maudie stared away in silence, watching as Guy dismounted and made his way over to Molly. He gave a small bow to her and Maudie had to restrain herself from laughing. He took her hand and kissed it swiftly before walking back to the manner with her, a smirk upon his face. Maudie looked up at her father, who was watching with a pleased expression upon his face. She looked away, not liking these happy expressions. "You are early, boy." William said with mock severity.

"Forgive me, my lord." Guy replied in a voice just beginning to darken and deepen, "My father gave me permission to ride out ahead on my own."

"And you made excellent time. When will your parents be following?" William asked.

"In a few days time, my lord." Guy replied smartly.

"Hello, Guy." Maudie interjected.

"Lady Matilda..." He bowed curtly to her.

Maudie was taken aback, "Guy; you taunt me. You know to address me by Maudie."

"Surely you would rather be addressed by a less childish name?" Guy asked.

"Are you joking with me, Guy?" Maudie did not know what to make of Guy's strange behavior.

"Not at all, my lady." Guy replied.

"Well, let's not stand out here all day." Molly giggled, "Come inside, Guy."

Guy followed Molly indoors and William turned to accompany them as well. He glanced down at Maudie who was staring blankly outwards. He placed a hand upon her shoulder, "The lad is growing." he whispered.

"I suppose he is." Maudie replied, "Well then I confess that you might be right, father. I shall try to behave." She smiled faintly and walked past him swiftly, hiding the confusion she felt in her heart.

***

The shade under the old tree was comforting. Maudie stood with her back leaning against the scratchy bark of the trunk. She liked the feel of the tough, strong material. She sighed and closed her eyes, a few moments alone was like a breath of fresh air for her.

The moment; however, was suddenly interrupted when she felt herself tackled from the side. She fell over with a gasp, rolling quickly to raising her fists to defend herself. "Maudie, Maudie, you should have known better than to drop your guard." It was Guy. She lay still upon the field staring up at the dark haired young boy who was smirking down at her.

"You are most confusing." Maudie panted, "I thought not moments ago you had decided to treat me as a Lady?"

"Before your father I have every intention of doing so. That is unless you feel he approves of our way of greeting?" Guy pinned Maudie's arms down, feeling her begin to struggle.

"Thank the Lord." Maudie said, flipping Guy over onto the ground, "I thought I would going to have to beat the sense back into you again."

"That is if my lady was capable of beating me at all." Guy challenged.

Maudie punched his chest, "You should know better than to call upon my temper, Guy." She teased.

"But I like your temper." Guy hissed, giving her arms a swift tug causing Maudie to fall over on top of him. He wrapped one arm about her, bringing her closer to him.

"Guy what are you doing?" Maudie shoved his hand away and rolled off of him, rising to her feet.

"I was just--"

"Don't..." Maudie said seriously, "Don't do those things, Guy. Why must I keep telling you?"

"Because I don't understand it." Guy said, eyes narrowing in confusion as he likewise rose to his feet. "Other girls aren't nearly as stubborn as you."

"Other girls? And how many other girls are there, Guy?" Maudie remarked with a slight snicker, "Chasing after the servant girls already, are you?"

"That is not what I meant." Guy snapped. "I just want to..."

"Want to what?" Maudie asked impatiently. She wasn't too fond of the eager expression on Guy's face.

"Kiss you." Guy said in a low tone.

"Absolutely not!" Maudie said forcefully, turning on her heels and heading back to the manor.

"Maudie!" Guy sighed, chasing after her. "Once!"

"No!" Maudie shook her head.

"Are you saying you've never thought about kissing me?" Guy said slyly.

Maudie turned back to him. "No." she said quickly, "I mean yes...no; Oh, Guy you've confused me!" She did not like the way he was looking at her. It was as if he knew her response. How could he look at her that way; smirking and eager. With his eyes bright and expectant; and his black hair disheveled from their brief tumble. She swallowed hard. He was certainly a decent enough looking boy, then again she had never bothered to notice really.

This had all started when they were nine. When Guy had been foolish enough to try and kiss her then. He had never stopped pressing her for another one since that day and every time she had refused. Did he think just because they were twelve and that he had ridden here on his own and that he carried a sword that it made him more eligible? Did he think that just because he happened to look at her in a way that was reserved only for her that she would like him any more then she already did?

What was going on lately? Molly had been acting strangely for the past few weeks. Every time Guy's name was mentioned she would blush or sigh to herself. She knew Molly liked him, but this was ridiculous. What was the point in getting yourself turned inside out over a boy? She didn't like the way Guy kept asking her for kisses; those should be for Molly. Molly was the kissing kind.

"No answer, Maudie?" Guy smirked.

Oh, she hated that! She hated his smirks especially so much so she felt her stomach flip flop inside of her. "Fine then!" She walked over to him swiftly and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek. "Satisfied?"

She found herself grabbed by the shoulders and held in place as Guy stole a proper kiss from her. Maudie tried to slap him, but her arms were pinned to her sides. This was not the simple kiss she remembered. He pulled at her, trying to get her to open up to him. She did only slightly, although it felt almost instinctual. She pulled her mouth away suddenly, panting. Guy was staring at her, but the teasing expression had vanished from his face. He looked almost as shocked as she did.

"What was that?" Maudie whispered.

"I don't know." Guy replied softly.

"You can let go of me now." Maudie replied numbly. Guy released her, backing away slowly. "I'm going inside; I'm going to find Molly."

"Of course." Guy muttered, blinking out of his stupor.

"Guy." Maudie said quietly as she turned to leave.

"Yes?" Guy called out hopefully.

"You should never have kissed me."

***

William prided himself that he knew his friends completely. There were never any secrets between them, even times when he wished their might have been. When he saw Jenelle stumble only slightly as she strode over to greet him, he knew. When he saw her smile, but didn't see it reach her eyes, he knew. She was ill. He looked to Roderick, but he seemed ignorant of it. He knew his oldest friend to be a great many things, but ignorant was not one of them. So he decided to test his theory, and for both of their sakes he hoped for once he was wrong.

"Jenelle looks well." William said casually.

"She is." Roderick said stiffly.

"More beautiful than ever, I'd seen her." William teased.

"I hadn't noticed." Roderick shrugged.

"Then I'd suggest sending for a physician." William dropped his informal tone, "Roderick, she's as pale as a ghost."

"Jenelle is given over to moments of weakness. It's in her nature." Roderick hissed.

"If traveling is too much for her, you know you are welcome to stay until she has built up her strength again." William added, concerned.

"Jenelle is fine. She will be all right. Do not pander to her, Will; you always coddled her." Roderick growled.

William stared at the whirling darkness in Roderick's eyes. He was not used to seeing such a look from him before. He knew his friend to be a reckless man, often times his passions resulted in his own undoing, but it had never been serious. It had made him a headstrong fighter and a favorite in King Henry's court. There was little Roderick did not take pride in, this extended over to his family. There was a time when Roderick paid Jenelle special attention, even doted on her, but then William knew other darker things about his friend. "Roderick," he steeled himself for the answer, "are you drunk?"

"I'm fine." Roderick snapped.

"Roderick--"

"For God's sake man! You have gained a woman's worry since your wife died." Roderick spat, shrugging off his friend's hand upon his shoulder, "When I say I'm fine I expect that to be the end of the matter."

"You are not yourself." William retained the calm reflection in his tone. "Get some rest, Roderick. I find it unwise to have Jenelle or the children see you this way."

***

"Mother are you tired? We could go back inside." Guy steadied his mother with his hand.

Jenelle had been fairly adamant about going for a walk about the manor grounds. She had wanted to be accompanied by Roderick, but she could see he would only refuse her, so she had not even asked lest she bring out his temper. So she had asked her son instead.

She looped her arm about Guy's. "I am well enough."

He was taller than she was now, and every day she was surprised at how much like his father he was becoming. In everything he sought to imitate him, which at first Jenelle had found admirable, until she realized that Roderick had never noticed. Guy said he would become one of the King's Guard, as his father was. There was a restlessness in him, he wanted to fight, wanted to make something of himself. Jenelle had grown to fear that restlessness. Try as he might her son was not as heartless as his father. Roderick could be as cold as winter when he wanted to, his kindness was never a permanent thing. Guy was not like his father. He was compassionate and kind, and it was plain to anyone who knew him. He was not a fighter.

From down the path she could see the twins walking up to meet them. The strode over hand in hand, their footsteps in complete sync. From the distance they almost appeared as one person, and for the most part this held true even at a close range, but that fact only held until the twins spoke.

"Lady Gisborne." Molly gave a small nod of her head and a brilliant smile. "We saw you from our window and we thought we would join you, if it was acceptable."

"Why of course it is, my dear." Jenelle was fond of that girl; sweet as the day was long.

"I'm surprised you didn't come down sooner." Guy said with a smirk, "How long did it take you to convince Maudie to join you, Molly?"

Molly blushed. "What makes you think it was my idea, Guy?"

"Well I wanted to go for a walk on my own..." Maudie sighed, "but I thought it would be an absolute pity if we were suddenly set upon by outlaws and were murdered when we could have walked along with you and enjoyed your protection." She grinned wolfishly at Guy.

Molly giggled, but Jenelle did not enjoy Maudie's humor. She knew she meant well, but Jenelle recognized the restlessness in her; a wildness she could not pin down although she had tried to tame her since she had been a child. She looked up at her son who was eyeing Maudie strangely. Jenelle frowned subtly, she did not want Maudie's influence on he son. She'd rather have Molly's gentleness to accompany him not Maudie and her talk of outlaws and murder.

Much to Jenelle's delight Guy removed his hand from his mother's and held it out for Molly, who accepted it gladly. Jenelle moved to walk alongside Maudie who lagged behind.

"They are quite inseparable, those two." Jenelle smiled.

"She talks of him constantly." Maudie said, eyes averted to watching her shoes scuff the ground as she walked.

"Does she?" Jenelle laughed lightly.

Maudie smiled restrainedly as she watched her sister and Guy. He was talking to her, but what he was saying remained a mystery. Molly kept looking down to see her arm about his own as if she was astonished to see it there. Maudie looked away as if unable to continue watching. "Yes." She said softly. "Although I wish she did not..." She added inaudibly under her breath.

"What was that, Maudie? I'm afraid I did not hear." Jenelle asked.

"Oh, nothing. Lost the length of my thoughts for a moment. Isn't it lovely out here today?...."

They continued their walk back to the manor. Molly often looking back and grinning wildly at her sister while Maudie glanced up and down as if trying to force herself not to look. Guy looked back at her once and he gave her a small smirk before turning back around once more. Maudie would smile then. Jenelle watched them all and she began to worry.

Molly led Jenelle back inside, begging for her to come and see her stitch work that she had been practicing as per her instructions. This left Guy and Maudie before the staircase.

"Why did you do that?" Maudie hissed suddenly, hitting Guy's chest fiercely.

"Do what?" Guy coughed, placing a hand upon his chest.

"Walk with my sister?" Maudie said, aggravated.

"Because she is my friend." Guy seemed confused.

"Yes, but you do not hold hands with friends, you do not whisper secrets into one friend's ear without telling it to the other." Maudie blustered.

"You are jealous." Guy smirked, poking her hard between the ribs.

"I am not!" Maudie spat, face turning red.

Guy snickered as he quickly leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "Don't be jealous, Mad Maudie."

"I should slap you for that." Maudie hissed.

"But you won't." Guy shrugged.

"How do you know?" Maudie growled.

"Because you're blushing." Guy teased.

"I am not blushing." Maudie mumbled, slapping a hand to her cheek.

"I like it when you blush." Guy said talking a bold step closer to her so that they were almost touching.

"Guy..." Maudie stared up at him. Why did he look at her like that? What did that even mean? His forehead was lightly pushing against hers and their lips were almost kissing again. She gulped; this wasn't fair. "Guy, we can't...what are you..."

"Maudie!" The sound of her father's voice caused Maudie to spring back from Guy. "What are you doing?"

"I..." She cleared her throat, "I was just going Molly to get upstairs—I mean I was just going upstairs to get Molly."

"Well then?" William barked, "Go and get her!"

"Yes, Father." Maudie nodded, "Guy, why don't you just...wait...here..."

Guy was smirking at her, even as he tried to hide it from William. "Of course." He said, only Maudie could detect the devilish tone. She found herself fighting hard not to smile back. She walked upstairs a finger pressed to her lips. This summer would prove most interesting indeed.

* * *

**While writing this I realized how cute this all must sound...but if you're really paying attention you should be able to realize how sad this all truly is. Think about it; this is Pre-Series all of the corruption has not yet happened. There is tragedy coming...all I'm saying is, ye have been warned. **

**Do review! :)**


	6. Spring Fair

**So I've finally moved into my dorm at my college. It's been a little chaotic and I've been a bit rattled by the transition and it sapped my energy to write for a bit; but I'm starting to adjust and I managed to update this! I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

**

VI

Spring Fair

"What do you think it's like to kiss a boy?" Molly asked quietly as she stared up at the ceiling. She turned her head over to glance at Maudie who was lying beside her on the bed.

Maudie looked at her sister with a quizzical stare. "Why would you ask me as if I would know?" She snapped and fidgeted about uncomfortably.

Molly folded her hands over her chest and breathed out in a contended sigh. She blinked in the darkness, "The fair is tomorrow."

"Do you intend to kiss all the boys who win the archery contests?" Maudie snorted.

"Don't be vulgar Maudie, I was merely curious." Molly laughed but it was not bright or humorous.

"I'd imagine, then," Maudie swallowed hard as her fingers knotted against one another, "it would be warm."

"Warm?"

"Yes; like a tingling sensation which starts here," Maudie placed a hand over her heart, "and goes all over and out. You feel as if you are sinking; as if all natural thought has left you. It would be the most terrifying and perfect thing to have ever happened." She sighed, closing her eyes. "I, uh, I'd imagine." She added with a jolt as she opened her eyes again.

Molly chuckled at her, "You make it sound so wonderful."

"When you kiss all those boys tomorrow you tell me how it went." Maudie said scathingly as she rolled over amidst Molly's light beatings. "Go to sleep now, my curious sister."

But Molly was far from sleep. She remained awake for a great deal of time, rest was unreachable to her. She felt unusual restless and she could find no explanation for it. She wasn't usually so jittering the night before a Spring Fair; it came every year why should this be any different? She bit her lip lightly, hands tugging upwards on the covers as she buried herself up to the neck in the quilts. Guy was going to be there. She almost felt dizzy at the thought. Maudie would call her silly if she knew, but then there was little her sister found to be not ridiculous. The entire world could easily be turned inside out according to Maudie, it only took the proper words; words she herself always seemed to lack. Guy didn't mind that she spoke softly and rarely, the silences between them were always comfortable. Molly finally rolled over and tried closing her eyes if she slept and if she dreamed she did not know, for day came briefly afterwards.

Molly dressed quickly once she woke and was surprised when she saw that Maudie had accepted her blue dress without so much of a quip word of sarcasm in retaliation for wearing the hated color. In fact her sister seemed so quiet she worried she was taking ill. She even let her brush out her hair, which was something Maudie hadn't let her do since they had been small children.

The ride to Sheffield Castle was short yet Molly felt it was not fast enough. For once Maudie had to put her hand upon her sister's arm to steady her as they stepped down from the carriage. Molly laughed and Maudie actually smiled at her, which was a rarity. Molly took it as a good omen and she looped her arm about her sister's and made their way through the crowded townsquare and Castle grounds.

"I can see Jenelle!" Molly cried out as she hopped up and down upon her tip-toes.

"Stay still, Molly, I can barely keep an eye on you in these crowds." Maudie growled like a cat protecting her kitten.

"And there's Marian! Marian!" Molly waved even as Maudie groaned aloud. Marian turned about upon hearing her name and she gave a small wave upon seeing the twins. She walked over a small smile upon her lips.

"Molly, Maudie." She said curtly, "Did you just arrive?"

"Not but a moment ago." Molly spoke for herself and her twin. "And you? I know it's quite a distant from Knighton to Sheffield."

"Oh the ride was hardly noticeable." Marian shrugged a curious light in her eyes.

"Why, was Robin with you?" Maudie asked.

"As a matter of fact he was. My father and I rode out with him." Marian announced with a satisfactory smile at the deflated expression upon Maudie's face. "And where is your father, pray tell? You certainly did not come here on your own."

"What if we did?" Maudie stated for argument's sake. The two young women were eyeing each other with a predatory light, as if contemplating how difficult it would be to quietly slit the other's throat.

"Don't be difficult, Maudie!" Molly laughed, shaking her, "Our father is..." She turned about, not seeing him behind her. "Somewhere in this crowd." She shook her head, "I'm sure he's with Lord Gisborne. Oh, there! I can see them now!"

"Well, I had best find Robin before the archery contest begins. There'll be no talking to him after he wins." Marian rolled her eyes as Molly laughed.

"You seem confident about Robin's chances." Maudie replied cooly.

"He has won for the past two years." Marian replied.

"And that makes him a veritable legend, doesn't it?" Maudie snorted.

"Oh, Maudie, I think Father is waving for us to join him, come along now." Molly squeaked out suddenly, tugging on her sister's arm.

"Good day, Marian." Maudie said stiffly as she flashed a false smile. She allowed her sister to steer her away from the girl and save her from the temptation to antagonize her further.

"_What_ is the matter with you?!" Molly hissed, still tugging roughly on Maudie's arm. "Does every word that comes out of your mouth have to be a harsh one?"

"Temper, Molly. If you start yelling at me then no one will be able to tell us apart." Maudie snickered.

"Marian is a friend. Try to be amiable for once." Molly said, but the anger had left her voice.

"I do try. She makes it impossible." Maudie muttered.

"No, Maudie, she does not, you do that all on your own." Molly retorted quietly.

"There is Guy. If you stop snapping at me and start smiling he might even decide to think you're the prettiest girl here." Maudie remarked.

"You can be cruel sometimes, Maudie, do you know that?" Molly withdrew her arm from her sisters and hurried away.

"Molly!" Maudie seemed genuinely surprised that she had hurt her. She bit her lip, suddenly feeling very awkward and alone in the crowd. She could see Guy looking over at her, inquiring with his eyes as to why she was hesitating in joining him and Molly. She merely returned his gaze and he nodded as if he understood her reasons. Maudie smiled slightly at him and hurried to find a place where she could be alone with her thoughts for a moment or two.

"You've been fighting?" Guy asked Molly.

She sighed, rolling her eyes, "Maudie'll come around eventually. She's being sore over my giving her a talking to."

"You chastising Maudie?" Guy raised an eyebrow in amusement, "Aren't you the brave one."

"Don't be ridiculous, Guy." Molly laughed lightly, blushing.

"Come on then, Molly." He smirked, taking her by the hand, "If Maudie chooses to go off sulking on her own I say it is her misfortune."

"We can't go off on our own without a chaperon!" Molly squeaked, blushing fiercely.

"Why not? Don't you trust me?" Guy inquired slyly, but Molly seemed adamant about not going off with him without some escort. How that girl could be so stubborn without saying a word? "Fine then," Guy relented reluctantly and he went to ask his mother to walk with them.

Molly had to resist the urge to grab Guy by the arm and let him lead her away on his own. She didn't want to be watched, she wanted a chance to be alone with him, but that was too bold; too reckless and she could not be so wild. She had an image to uphold with herself. She smiled as Lady Jenelle approached; she must not frown, she must not show how confused and upset she truly was. Jenelle would wonder if she was really Molly or Maudie. She must remember the Pact; she must remain as she was, as she was meant to be.

She felt Guy gently loop her arm about his and she looked up at him shyly. He didn't expect her to say anything. How could he know her so well? He began to nudge her playfully, drawing out a thin wisp of laughter from her. He would always look away when she glanced up at him accusingly, as if playing the innocent. She smiled, rather liking the way Guy was looking at her. Maybe Maudie was right after all, maybe Guy really did think she was the prettiest girl at the fair.

***

Roderick milled about through the crowds. With his wife and son sufficiently occupied he must the most of this solitary opportunity. He moved through the open Castle grounds like a man bent on a single goal. He found his goal in the shape of a woman standing alongside her husband and son, Robin. She was laughing at some passing word and her green eyes sparkled with mirth. She pushed back a strand of hair the color of a golden summer field, the laced sleeve covering her pale white skin slipping down only a fraction of an inch.

Roderick stood rooted to the spot, staring at her, that was until he was pushed roughly from behind. He took a few awkward steps forward, glaring around to see who would be so foolish as to attempt such a thing. When he turned back around to find the woman, Roderick realized she was staring back at him with a mixture of surprise and fright. Subtly, Roderick raised his hand and signaled for her to follow him. The woman made her excuses to her husband and quickly departed from his side. She walked, hitching her skirt up to quicken her pace.

Roderick was already moving quickly around one of the many market stalls. As he turned a corner he reached and pulled the lady to him. She let out a surprise gasp which would have turned into a shriek if Roderick had not hushed her first. "Gwen..."

"Roderick!" The woman hissed, "What are you thinking?!"

"I had to see you." Roderick seemed to be oblivious to Gwen's panic.

"You are a fool." She swatted at him lightly, "If Thomas should find us...or Jenelle!"

"You think I care if they should?" He lazily wrapped a lock of Gwen's hair about his finger, letting it curl and uncurl. He lightly kissed the side of her neck.

Gwen gasped, "Roderick, you must not..." His lips were trailing up her skin, seeking her lips. She pulled away before he could reach her. "We can not do this." She said firmly. She dared not look at him, if she did her resolve would break as it always had.

Resigning himself, Roderick did not seek to press her further. Instead he took the nervous Gwen in his arms, she returned his embrace with equal fervor and that was enough to satisfy him. Gwen closed her eyes, steading her breathing. "What are you afraid of?" Roderick asked her quietly, "I have never seen you shake so."

"I can no longer do this, Roderick." Gwen said very quietly, her voice trembling as she spoke. "This has to be the last time..."

"You've said that before." Roderick chuckled.

"You mock me?" Gwen pulled away from him, looking up at him in harsh accusation. "Roderick, I have a husband; a _son!_ I can not keep betraying them it sickens me in my soul to do it."

"That has never stopped you before." Roderick's mood was rapidly souring. "Tell me you do not love him, Gwen; tell me you haven't..."

"No, I do not love Thomas." Gwen spat, "But he is a good man! Roderick," She raised a hand to his cheek, caressing him gently, "If it had been up to me you know who I would have chosen..."

"Don't--" Roderick pushed her hand aside roughly.

Gwen curled her hand into a tight fist as she let her arm return to her side, "I've lost too much in loving you." She shook, "Robin is nearly grown, and I can hardly recall him as a child; time I spent pining after you. I lost my dearest and best friend. Jenelle was like a sister to me and now I can't even look her in the eye; not that she would tolerate me anymore..."

"So you blame me for all of it?!" Roderick snapped viciously.

"No!" Gwen seemed horrified, "But this..." She shook her head despairingly, "what we have is not true. It's deceitful to all we care for. I can't do it, Roderick, not anymore."

"Gwen..."

"Good-bye, Roderick." Gwen raised herself up onto the tips of her feet and kissed him softly. She smiled sadly, wanting to say so much more to him, but knowing if she stayed she would never be able to leave again. Quietly she took her leave of him, melting back into the crowd. Roderick pursued her only momentarily, but to no avail. He could only watch as Gwen returned to the smiles and arms of her husband.

***

Maudie had surprised herself; she rather liked wandering about on her own. She took to walking through the market stalls much like a thief, avoiding those she knew and not daring to assign attention to herself from those she did not. She tried not to think about Guy and Molly, it seemed unholy to feel jealousy towards ones sister. She put those thoughts aside; that was until she felt someone take her hand rather firmly. She whirled about in an attempt to pull away. She relaxed reluctantly when she realized her would-be attacker was only Guy.

"You proved to be a rather difficult woman to find." Guy said wryly.

"Where is Molly?" Maudie asked.

"She wanted me to find you, why else would I be here?" Guy retorted with a small shrug. He detected a small amount of annoyance in Maudie's demeanor, "You aren't still cross with her are you?"

"No." Maudie sighed unconvincingly.

"Then it's me?" Guy asked knowingly.

Maudie did not answer directly, she turned away from him and began to make her way through the marketplace. "Maudie..." Guy followed her, swiftly meeting her stride. "Do not walk away from me."

"I'll go where I please." Maudie remarked without looking over at him.

"Then I'll go with you."

"You'll do no such thing you intolerable git. Go back to my sister if you enjoy her company so much. Why seek out mine?" Maudie veered to the right suddenly in an attempt to mislead Guy.

"Well if you were only jealous you might have said so." Guy smirked, overtaking her and cutting her off.

"Is this a game to you?" Maudie asked accusingly. "Find this all rather amusing?"

"I find this incredible tiresome." Guy said seriously, "I wonder, Maudie, if you confuse me for your own enjoyment. If I enjoy Molly's company it is only because a few words are better than a handful of hateful ones."

"Spoken like such a man." Maudie spat, "You don't understand at all do you?"

"Understand?" Guy hissed, "I am curious, Maudie, what could I possibly not understand about you?" He grabbed her by the shoulders causing Maudie to stiffen, but he did not relax his grip. "I know you." He said with such clarity of tone that Maudie was shocked into silence. "I know—that when you are glaring at me, if the corners of your lips are slightly raised you aren't mad at all you; you're refusing to smile." He touched her lips very faintly, "I know that when you are about to cry you start to pull on the sleeves of your dress as if you intend to rip apart the seams." His hand moved down towards the worn sleeves of Maudie's gown. "And I know, that you care for me, and it is not merely as your friend. I know because you run from me, and you only hide when you refuse to acknowledge something new in your heart. Tell me I am right." He asked her wildly. "Tell me I'm right."

"You are wrong." Maudie exhaled shakily, her fingers tried to reach from the sleeves of her dress, but Guy was pinning her arms down. "You have no conception of how wrong you are."

Guy looked down, but he refused to let go of her. "You are a liar." He growled through gritted teeth as his eyes darkened stormily.

"My sister loves you!" Maudie blurted out suddenly, her breath catching and choking her as she tried to retract her last words while at the same time unable to expel them fast enough.

"What?" Guy relinquished his hold on Maudie. "Maudie, if you are lying again, I'll..."

"Oh, you fool!" Maudie hissed, "Have you not seen how she follows you? How she looks at you?"

"She's my friend, why should I have?"

"And you, you expect me to stand here and betray my sister. _My sister_, Guy!" Maudie was oblivious to Guy's confusion, "I can not. I wish you to go away. Go back to Molly. Go tell her how well you know her."

"But...I..."

"Oh, heaven help me! Don't you see what you do to me?!" Maudie had to bite her lip to stop herself from shouting.

"So, I am right after all." Guy smirked, the confession of Maudie's feelings the only thing which mattered now; all confusion over Molly's adoration seemed lost on him at once.

"No, you are wrong!" Maudie's eyes darted away from his gaze like a cornered animal's. "You are wrong! You are--"

Guy closed the space between them swiftly, kissing her boldly. Maudie raised her arms as if to stop him. She pushed against his chest to throw him off, but he was insistent and far stronger than she was. With a thin groan, her strength left her. "I can't...Molly..." She whimpered, distinctly aware of how vulnerable she felt and she found she did not like it in the least.

"We have not made any promises to one another; spoken no words. You are not betraying your sister." Guy assured her.

Maudie was wary. She was for a convent; she was the one to be sent away. Molly was the gentle one, the one to become the wife and mother. It was their Pact, it was the way things were. How could Guy come and attempt to steal this surety from her? "She can not know." She found herself saying.

Guy was not altogether confident in Maudie's words, but he nodded his head slowly. "If you think that is best."

"I do." Maudie said immediately.

"Then this shall be our secret." Guy's devious tone and sly grin cause a thin shiver to race up Maudie's spine. She found herself grinning and neither knew how or why. It seemed absurd that Guy should be pledging to adore her in secret. It was wrong; it would prove a poison to anything they should later feel. Even now she could feel the sticky substance of doubt seep into her blood. She felt dizzy even as Guy kissed her once more. Slowly she brought down her guard and raised her arms to embrace him gently. She heard him give an almost inaudible chuckle as he placed his own arms unsteadily upon her. His hands rubbed along her back as if he was trying to hold all of her at once. Maudie bit back a cry of joy and dismay. For she knew then she would love Guy of Gisborne for as long as she lived.

* * *

**As always your reviews are most welcome! :)**


	7. Trouble Lurking

**I'm alive! I'm alive, I promise! I am so sorry in how lax I have been in updating. College does not allow for very much free time. I will try to manage my time between study and fic. XD In the meantime, for those of you who haven't given up on me, here is the next installment. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**

VII

Trouble Lurking

Jenelle approached her husband quietly, wary of his jovial mood. Roderick was laughing with William and it was the first time she had seen the two of them joking and at ease with one another. She tried to stay herself; stop her feet from making their way over to them, and yet she could not stop.

She hesitated yet again as she heard Roderick let out a roaring laugh. Jenelle bit her lip. He seemed so much like the young man she had fallen in love with when she had been young. She came up to him like a moth to the flame. Roderick turned his head and immediately that former cheer died from his eyes. Jenelle's stomach twisted into knots. She recalled how he used to wave to her, and call her over to him with a smile. How he used to gently tease her for her shyness. Now he greeted her with darkness and cold civility, yet still she should approach him with the same amount of love she had felt for him the first time she saw him.

"Roderick," She said softly. He did not take her hand in his, but then he never had.

"What is it?" He asked, "Are you unwell?" He was not concerned and Jenelle flinched, he was merely asking out of propriety.

"No, no, I am all right." The weakness in her legs would not stop her now. "Roderick I must speak with you alone for a moment."

"As you wish." He said stiffly as he nodded his excuses towards William who was eying them both with a cautious air.

"What do you mean dragging me off? What must you inform me of?" Roderick hissed impatiently.

Jenelle looked down, hurt by his biting tone. "I saw you." she said faintly.

"Saw me? Saw me where, woman?" Roderick spat.

"I saw you," She swallowed hard, her voice threatening to give out at any moment, "with Gwen."

There was silence for a moment, but Jenelle could hear Roderick sucking in deep and heavy breaths. She bowed her head. She had not meant to become a spy, and yet it had not been her fault when she had turned her head and caught sight of her husband and Lady Gwen of Locksley locked in an embrace. It had not been her fault that she felt that deep disappointment settle in her breast once more, or that she feel the cut of betrayal.

"What do you mean by telling me this?" Roderick said calmly.

"What do I mean?" Jenelle looked up, aghast, "I mean I saw you with Gwen! With another man's wife! With my friend!"

"You have no authority to interfere with my own private matters." Roderick sneered.

"I am your wife!" Jenelle shouted, her hand flew to her mouth as the harsh sound left her lips. Her eyes were whirling with indignation and genuine injury. Roderick glared down at her, crossing his arms in the way he was wont to do when infuriated with petty things.

Jenelle struggled to stop the tears brimming in her eyes, "I know you love her, Roderick. I've always known, since we were children...but...were we not also friends? Are we not still? I can live without your love, Roderick, but not without your respect. I do not ask for it. I beg for it. Please Roderick, do not betray me in this way."

Roderick's eyes narrowed and it appeared he would strike out at his trembling wife, but instead the tension in his body fell away. "You need have no worry of betrayal." He replied in dark tones, "I would not seek to degrade your honor."

"Thank you, Roderick." Jenelle sighed as she reached for him.

Roderick batted her arms away as he would a repulsive insect, "I have no need of your coddling, woman." He growled.

Jenelle took his hand anyway, "I know, but you have need of a friend. I may not have been the wife you desired, but I will not be lax in my duty to you as a friend. Grant me that."

"You are stubborn." Roderick grunted, but he allowed her to place an arm about his.

"That I am and that I always have been. How else should I have put up with you these past years?" She could lie about her easiness. She could feel each fine crack in the break along her heart, but there was no need to alert him of it—although chances were he already knew—if she could show forgiveness, he would not think her altogether weak, and she knew he despised her delicate nature.

Roderick glanced at her and there was almost a flicker of amusement in his eyes. Jenelle had to fight to keep from sobbing. She loved him. Why she did she could no longer be sure, for she knew he did not deserve it, and yet she continued to give. He was her closest friend, and the only man who had ever looked on her with love, no matter how small and rare those moments had been.

"Where is Guy?" Roderick asked.

"When last I saw him he was still with Molly." She smiled faintly. That girl had a good heart and a sensible head on her shoulders. She prayed the child faired better in her life and then she had with hers. Jenelle shook her head, what need of worry was there for her son and Molly?

Yet Guy was not where Jenelle had said he was. She did not know how he had stolen away from Molly after she had fallen into conversation with Marian and Robin. Jenelle did not know how he had gone to seek out Maudie at the request of her sister. She did not know that the two of them had spoken small words of promise to one another. She did not know that at that very moment, Guy and Maudie were walking through the emptier of the Castle halls, arm in arm.

"What do you think, Guy? Will you be master of a castle such as this one day?" Maudie teased.

"No." Guy replied with immediate surety, "One far better than this one."

Maudie laughed in her usual restrained roaring fashion, "And enough land and an army to revival even the King's?"

"Without a doubt." Guy nodded.

"Careful there, boy, those are treasonous thoughts." An unfamiliar voice startled the pair. Its source was from a man standing a pace away. He eyed Guy and Maudie with quiet amusement as he retracted himself from his position against one of the stone pillars.

Maudie fidgeted uncomfortably and Guy gripped her arm tightly, taking her agitation to mean possible fright. Without saying a word, Maudie placed a hand against his arm signaling for him to relax, which he did only slightly. Now that Guy was half at ease Maudie braved a step forward, dipping her head in acknowledgement, "Uncle." She spoke stiffly, warily.

The man cracked half a grin and he placed a hand upon Maudie's shoulder, "Dear, niece, it has been far too long. Now forgive an old fool, but indulge my memory; the last I saw of you and your sister was when you were not but toddling girls--"

"Shame, Uncle," Maudie said coyly as she craftily removed herself from her uncle's touch, "Not recognizing your own niece. It's Maudie."

"Ah, little Matilda, now I see." Her uncle's gaze swept from her to Guy, "And who is your companion?"

"This is Guy of Gisborne," Maudie introduced, stilling the blush creeping over her cheeks. "Guy, this is my uncle, Sir Robert."

"Gisborne?" Robert seemed amused at this, "Roderick's son?"

"You know my father, Sir?" Guy asked curiously.

"Aye, not as well as my brother mind, but well enough." He flashed a grin, but it did not meet his teal tinted eyes.

"You ought to see him now then, Uncle." Maudie suggested, "He is no doubt with my Father, whom I am sure would want to know you are here."

Robert studied his niece for a tenuous moment. Maudie cocked her head slightly to one side as she waited for his reply. Guy shifted his gaze, he was reminded of two predators sizing one another up. Maudie's lip was curling into half a smile, and Guy knew she was restraining herself in some way. Robert broke the silence with a cheerful air, "You are absolutely right, little Matilda. I will see him directly." And with a slight bow and another suspicious smile, Robert turned on his heels and led himself towards the crowded market square of the fair grounds.

"I didn't know you had an uncle." Guy remarked, not allowing for a moment of silent reflection, sensing the mounting anxiety of his partner.

"We—my father—doesn't speak of him." Maudie coughed lightly, "He is...reckless."

"He seemed harmless." Guy shrugged. "I am surprised you never mentioned him."

"He is a part of the King's Guard, or he was, I know naught of how he keeps himself." Maudie took Guy by the hand again, "Let's not discuss this boring subject any longer, hm? Come, Guy, I believe you were in the process of describing how you would rival the King..."

***

"Uncle!" Molly positively beamed when she caught sight of Sir Robert. Robin and Marian--who had proven her companions while she waited anxiously for Guy to return with Maudie, peered over her shoulder to spot the stranger approach. Molly laughed and accepted Robert's hand, which she clasped warmly in hers.

"I should recognize you anywhere, Molly, my dear. You always had the prettiest smile." Robert winked and Molly rapped him upon the shoulder lightly with a shy laugh.

"I did not know when next I would see you! Oh, it's been such a long time! You must have so many stories to tell. Have you seen Maudie yet, or Father? Father would want to see you terribly, I'm sure!" Molly turned to see the inquiring glances Robin and Marian were flashing, she nearly squeaked with embarrassment. "Oh, Uncle, forgive me; these are my friends. This is Robin of Locksley, and Marian of Knighton; my friends, this is my uncle, Sir Robert."

Robert bowed curtly to them both. Molly tugged upon Robert's tunic sleeve eagerly, "Have you seen Maudie yet?"

"I confess that I have." Robert grinned, "I think she had far less of your enthusiasm."

"Nonsense, it is just her way." Molly insisted, "But, I wonder why she did not come to find me. I had Guy try and find her and that was nearly an hour ago."

"Ah, but I saw your sister walking with Guy through the Castle. I had not just arrived and was received to my room then when I decided to tour those old halls. I found them wandering near the gardens." Robert explained with a wicked little glimmer in his eyes.

"Wandering around the gardens? But that's practically on the other side of the fair grounds." Molly scoffed, "Why would they be over there?"

Robert shrugged, "Suppose you could ask them. I think I see them now." Robert pointed off in the direction of the Castle steps where Guy was currently assisting Maudie down the stairs.

Molly stared at them, marveling at the way Guy seemed to pay such attention to each step Maudie took. She could see even from this distance the look upon Maudie's face. She tried not to let it set off a dull thump inside her heart. She had never seen Maudie look at anyone in such a way. Perhaps they were sharing a private joke of sorts? Those two were always joking around, usually at some other poor victim's expense. She prayed they hadn't been getting into too much mischief. So distracted was she, that she failed to hear Robert make his excuses to go and seek out his own brother.

Molly remained staring after Guy and Maudie even when her sister looked up and noticed her. Molly blinked, she was hiding something, she could see it in the way Maudie seemed to hesitant for a fraction of a second--the slight twitch of her fingers. What was she hiding? Why had she been walking through the gardens with Guy? Molly would have given anything to have spent hours upon hours alone with Guy. She felt something burn down her throat; it wasn't fair. Jealousy's first dosage was a sour one.

"Where have you been?" Molly asked, feeling as if her jaw might crack from the strain of sounding casual.

"Just wandering the fair grounds." Maudie shrugged, "We must have lost track of time."

"Maudie means to say she got distracted staring at all the little trinkets." Guy implied.

"He lies. He's going to be a cruel man one day; the way he taunts." Maudie countered in jest.

"Heaven forbid!" Molly laughed, but she burned at the fact that she was being lied to so outright.

"Do you make it a habit of getting lost, Maudie?" Marian asked slyly.

"Only when I'm in the habit of avoiding certain people." Maudie snapped, the easy manner of her tone cut with the hiss of her poison tongue.

"Stop it, the both of you." Robin sighed.

"I forget myself." Marian smiled, "It is after all Molly who finds herself lost mostly."

Molly blushed, "You still can not let me live down that day in the forest? I was only a child!"

Robin chuckled rather loudly and in the manner which made both Maudie and Guy wish to strangle him lest he talk too much on certain subjects; "Marian you tease her still? Are you and I not to blame for that misadventure?"

"What are you talking about?" Molly asked lightly.

"Robin...I...what are you saying?" Marian seemed to be politely trying to steer him away from the subject.

"Molly, your sense of direction is fine." Robin laughed, "You see it was a joke on Marian's and mine's part--"

"Robin..." Maudie hissed.

He stopped immediately staring at the slightly aggravated faces. "What is the matter here?"

"Tell me." Molly said, the only one with complete and utter clarity in her eyes, no malice behind their hazel depths.

"Molly, he means only to tease you." Maudie said.

"He began a thought, I wish to hear the end of it. Tell me." Molly asked again.

Robin scuffed the ground, now rather uncomfortable and being put on the spot in such a less than friendly or admiring way, "That day in the forest, you didn't get lost...I...we, left you there."

"That can't be true." Molly's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Maudie told me you looked for me, but couldn't find me. That...that was why she and Guy came...I was lost..."

"Oh, it was only a little fun. We were just stupid children." Marian tried to laugh the situation away.

"Exactly. We meant no harm. Besides, you came out just fine." Robin nodded.

Molly inched towards her sister and Maudie instinctively reached for her, sensing the confusion in her. No one lied to Molly, and if one did they made certain she never knew of it. Molly didn't understand lying, it was not in her nature as Maudie was ever the trouble maker, Molly had no use for it. Lying was a strange element to her and it must always be interpreted and studied before she was willing to accept it. Now she looked as if she accepted the lie altogether too well. Maudie felt the first tear trail down her sister's cheek and drip upon her sleeve.

Guy certainly saw it for he turned on Robin with a sudden glare, "Are you satisfied?"

"Molly?" Robin did seemed genuinely shocked, and Marian did not seem too pleased with him either, "Look it was a stupid thing, we did it just to get back at Maudie for hitting Marian and--"

Robin never saw Guy come at him with a wild punch. He was down before he knew what had hit him. Three things happened at once: Maudie attempted to grab Guy and drag him away from Robin, Marian tried to help Robin up, and Molly very nearly got hit herself as she tried to get between the two to stop them. Robin pulled away from Marian and Guy shoved Maudie aside as if she consisted of nothing but air. Robin tackled Guy to the floor; his temper roused.

Maudie tried again to break up the fight, but this time it was Molly who pulled her back, "If you get between those two you are just as likely to start throwing punches as they are!" She hissed.

"What would you suggest we do then?" Maudie asked, "Aside from standing around and watching?"

"Go get Father." Molly said, "He'll know what to do."

Maudie was hardly surprised that her sister was still able to think rationally among the growing commotion of the fight. She nodded to her; there was something wrong with Molly, she noted the look of confusion in her sister's eyes. Did she have suspicions on where she had really been all afternoon with Guy? She couldn't have. She couldn't doubt her own sister's word. Maudie swallowed hard; she was a liar. Molly had every right not to trust her. "Molly, I..."

"_Go!_" Molly urged.

And she did not need to be told a third time.

***

William was not at all pleased to catch sight of his brother. The last time he had seen him was shortly after the twins third birthdays. He had appeared in his wayward manner and announced that he held position in King Henry's guard. The only reason William had believed this was the insignia on the breast of Robert's tunic. Robert had rode off and now he was striding back to him with a smug expression upon his face. William frowned and noted that he no longer wore the crest of the King on his clothes. His brother had always been involved in mischief making as a boy and he had never grown out of it. What trouble lurked behind the congenial smile?

"William!" Robert shouted as he embraced his brother.

"Brother..." William noted with a quiet air. "What are you doing here?"

"Is that anyway to greet family, Will?" Robert laughed.

"If I trusted you as a brother perhaps I would greet you differently. What are you doing here, Robert." William asked again with the same single minded tone, his expression never once wavered under Robert's beguiling grin.

"Always the no nonsense one, aren't you, Will? Well, if you must know I rode in with the rest of the Guard, we are stationed at Sheffield for the time being."

"I see." But William did not. He turned his head briefly and noticed Roderick glancing curiously over at them. "You will remember Roderick of course?"

"Of course, what do you take me for, Will?" Robert laughed, clasping hands with Roderick. "How are you, Roderick?"

Roderick shook his hand stiffly before retracting it rather quickly. "Robert." He growled, "It's been far too long."

"From the way you are all glaring at me one would take me for the devil." Robert chuckled.

"If the rumors are true then you will be joining the devil quite shortly." Roderick snapped, to the point as ever.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you are talking about." Robert said, but his eyes reflected a challenging light.

"I hear there is a plot against the King led by Richard; only whispers of course, but one can't help but wonder..."

"Roderick, you were always paranoid over one thing or the other." Robert scoffed, "I am a member of King Henry's own guard, if there was a conspiracy towards the King, wouldn't I know if it?"

"More so then I think you would let on." Roderick retorted.

"Roderick." William halted his friend's oncoming tirade. "My brother may be many kinds of a fool." He acknowledged Robert with a slight smirk, "but to suggest he is anything but loyal is an insult to me as well."

"Forgive me, William." Roderick resigned, "I meant no offense."

"Father! Father!" The loud cries of a distressed Maudie temporarily distracted the three men.

Maudie came running towards them, her cheeks were flushed red with anxiety and her eyes were bright and wide. She scuffled to a halt before William and placed a hand upon the collar of her neck to steady her breath. William steadied his daughter. "What is the matter?" He asked.

"Said to get you..." she panted, "Guy and Robin....fight..."

Roderick uttered a curse and William's mouth grew to a grim line. "You did right to fetch me. Where are they?"

"Courtyard. Molly and Marian are there." Maudie said, her voice steadying.

William patted his daughter upon the shoulder reassuringly before taking off in the direction told to him. Roderick made a move to follow before he seemed to pause and double back. He grabbed the retreating Robert and pulled him in so that his whispers went unheard save by their intended target, "William may trust you because you are his brother. I have no such connection. I have never trusted you, Robert. You are a liar by your very nature. If the rumors circulating are true then you are a traitor and if you seek to bring about the ruin of my friend, your brother then I will do everything in my power to see you hang."

"Are you threatening me, Roderick?" Robert hissed, all smiles dropping from his tone and his looks.

"Depend on it."

"Do not waste your time. There is change coming to England, Roderick, if you chose to remain loyal to a King whose ways are old then so be it. I warn you though, and you would do well to heed it, if you do not choose the winning side in this war, (and I assure you there is battle coming.) you will lose more than your pride in the fight."

"Richard may have proven his experience and leadership, but he is not the King." Roderick tempered.

"Not yet." Robert said, shaking free from Roderick's hold. "There will be a need for shrewd men like you, Roderick, think over your priorities."

"I am not a traitor." Roderick spat.

"No," Robert's eyes were like those of a viper's, "merely an aging fool. Consider my words, Roderick." He bowed before taking his leave, "I wish you well."

"Are those rumors true?"

The sound of Maudie's inquiry startled Roderick, for a moment he had forgotten she was still waiting on him. Maudie's face bore no expression of indignation towards him for speaking to her Uncle the way he just had. Her hazel eyes looked darkly curious, as if she had had her suspicions of Robert just as he had. Roderick did not like the inquisitive light in the girl's eyes. A woman should know better than to pry into the secrets of men; Molly would have remained silent.

"It is not your place to ask those questions." Roderick snapped.

"Forgive me, Sir." Maudie said, her eyes not once flickering to contrition.

She was mocking him, Roderick realized, and he did not like it a bit. If Maudie had been younger he might have sought to overlook it, but Maudie was nearing her thirteenth birthday, and it was high time she started to act as a lady, not a wild, spoiled girl. He glared down at her; however, not surprised to find that this did nothing to scare the young woman. "Take me to my son." He growled, and for once he was fair pleased to see Maudie comply without another word.

* * *

**Onward came the political muddiness, and I promise it does get quite sticky as we go on. Please do review and let me know that you are still reading! :)**


	8. Bandaged Kiss

**There are certain miracles which occur annually in life...one of them is Spring Break. Otherwise known as That-Time-of-the-year-when-the-author-attempts-to-write-as-many-chapters-as-humanly-possible. Enjoy the new chapter! :)**

**And no, I haven't forgotten about 'Sands'. For those wondering.

* * *

  
**

VIII

Bandaged Kiss

The two boys had been going at it for nearly an hour and there didn't appear to be any sign of a break. Molly had tried to intervene along with Marian, but it was like the boys didn't hear them. What had caused the fight was no longer what carried it out this long, now it was a matter of pride. Robin had gained himself two black eyes and a broken nose, and Guy was no better off.

Guy had Robin on his back and he was laying into him without remorse when he felt himself pulled off of him rather roughly. He struggled wildly, his face contorted in anger and marred by blood. "That's enough, Guy." William said hastily, "Let him go."

"Not until he apologizes to Molly." Guy snarled, spitting blood.

"Stop struggling." William pined Guy's arms behind his back to stop him from flailing about. "Now, what is this about apologizing?"

"He knows." Guy panted, "He left her in the woods all those years ago. He never told her until now. I told you...I told you he was a liar."

William looked down at Robin as he struggled to get up. His eyes were cast down to the ground. Marian knelt beside him to help him up, and not even she would look up at William. He looked to Molly who looked up at her father with something akin to shame before looking away. "Is this true?" He asked his daughter. Reluctantly, she nodded.

"Let's get you cleaned up." William told Guy, slowly releasing his arms as he realized that the fight was leaving the boy. "And you..." William remarked to the sullen faced Robin, "I am disappointed in you."

"What is going on here?" There was no mistaking the sound of Roderick's voice.

"I have handled it Roderick." William said, "Robin, go back to your parents, no doubt they are looking for you."

Wiping blood from his mouth Robin nodded, he turned to go, but something seemed to hold him back. "He has something to say to you." Marian insisted as she brought the well chastised boy over to Molly.

"I am sorry." Robin muttered.

"We both are." Marian said.

"Thank you." Molly whispered, head bowed, she could not look at them as they walked off.

Maudie came up from behind her sister and tapped her swiftly upon the shoulder. She looked over at her and hugged her tightly. Maudie smiled lightly, glad that her sister had not shrugged her away.

"Is this how you chose to disgrace yourself?" Roderick asked of his son, pulling him out of William's grasp.

"Are you going to defend Robin again, Father?" Guy asked with a glare.

"No." Roderick snapped, "There is no excuse for either of your behavior. It is shameful. Look at you." He gestured to the state of Guy's torn tunic and bruised and cut face.

"He deserved it." Guy said fervently. "I am not sorry for anything."

He was rewarded for his insolence with a slap from his father. Guy snickered even as he burned with pain. "He insulted my friend. I fought back. You always said to uphold my friends' honor like it was my own. I was only following your instructions."

Both Maudie and Molly winced as they heard the sound of another slap. "You think I want my son to earn his honor tussling about like some peasant bastard?"

"If he had had a sword I would have challenged him, would that have satisfied you, Father?" Guy asked.

"Your insolence is tiring, boy." Roderick warned, shaking him.

"Roderick..." William tried to intercede.

"Stop!" Molly cried as she broke free of her sister's grasp and ran to get between Roderick and Guy. "Stop! Please! It's my fault! Guy saw that I was upset and...and...it just...happened! Please stop."

"Molly, get back here." Maudie hissed.

"Is this how you intend to win your fights, Guy? Hiding behind a woman?" Roderick growled out.

"Molly go away." Guy warned.

"He fought Robin on his own." Molly reminded Roderick, "You should be proud of him, he was brave." Her voice ran dry as Roderick's eyes went dark.

"Get out of the way, Molly." Roderick hissed.

"You're a bully." Molly whispered, trying to stand taller when she felt so small and meek. "That's all you are!"

Roderick raised his arm as if to strike the girl where she stood, but William placed a fierce pressure against his shoulder. "If you strike my daughter, Roderick, I will consider all love you have for our friendship entirely lost. Get a hold of yourself."

Roderick did seem brought down from his escalating anger at his friend's words. He lowered his hand, noticing that Molly had her face turned away from him and her eyes squeezed shut as she awaited a blow that would not come. William's grip upon Roderick's shoulder had yet to recede; Roderick exhaled softly. "Will....I..." he seemed like a man who had been awoken from a dream.

William shook his head, finally letting Roderick go. It was evident he had not the patience to hear anymore of his friend's constant apologies and excuses. "Get yourself cleaned up, Guy." William said and not without a hint of kindness in his tone, "Molly, go with him."

Molly nodded, blinking as she realized she was not to punished for her interference. She turned to Guy, who was staring sullenly at the cobblestone street. She tried to take him by the arm, but he shrugged her away furiously, glaring up at her with an anger she had never seen upon his face before. "_I can take care of myself!_" He snarled venomously before storming off on his own.

"Guy!" Molly gasped, shocked at this change of behavior. She sought to follow him.

A soft strangled sound emerged from Maudie's lips as she tried to overtake her sister in following the boy, but a hand upon her own shoulder rooted her to the spot. She looked behind her to see Lady Jenelle staring quietly at the form of her retreating son; sorrow was in her eyes, as well as a quiet fury, which would not allow itself to fully manifest. "Lady Gisborne..." Maudie whispered, she had had no idea that she had been standing near her the entire time.

"Leave your sister and my son alone." She said and although there was no malice at all in her dazed voice, Maudie took her words like a blow to the chest.

"I mean only..."

"I know exactly what you meant, Maudie." Jenelle let her hand fall away from the girl. Her face melted from its former sternness when she took note of the pained expression in Maudie's eyes. "Come with me." She offered, "It won't do us any good standing around here waiting, and it has been a while since we have had a chance to talk."

Maudie nodded, although she was not sure why she had agreed. She had no desire to talk with the woman whom she knew despised her as much as she yearned to understand her. Maudie turned back to glance in the direction her sister and Guy had gone, but she could no longer find them. She could wait, she realized suddenly, she had no need to go dashing off after Guy, he would come find her when he needed her. That would have to be good enough for now.

With a strong, but fragile hand, Jenelle led Maudie away from the sight of the skirmish. Maudie looked up at the sickly, proud features of Lady Gisborne. There was silence for a time, for Maudie did not dare venture her first and only question burning in her mind. _Why didn't you stop him?_ She longed to say it, to spit out all her rage and frustration upon this woman. She could have easily stepped in and assuaged her husband, why did she have to let him humiliate Guy that way? But Maudie remained silent, perhaps for the singular fact that upon looking at Jenelle and seeing the haunt behind her strict gaze, she noticed the resignation of a woman who had tried many times to stop such occurrences, and at all times failed. So Maudie remained silent, letting her anger quiet to a low simmer behind her heart. Somehow she was aware that Jenelle had begun to talk. She looked up at the tired woman and gave her a small smile of the most attentive nature. Maudie was somewhat pleased when she saw Jenelle smile sadly back at her.

***

Guy could be determined upon not being found when he wanted to. Molly; however, could be just as determined, and so as Guy tried desperately to lose his pursuer, Molly remained resolute in following. The children continued in this game of cat and mouse all the way up to the steps of the Castle. Guy finally stopped and he turned to see if Molly was still behind him, which she was, panting with the the exertion of keeping up with him. She was bent over, her hands upon her knees as she sucked in breath greedily.

"Why are you following me?" Guy was not in the mood for humoring Molly at the moment.

"I wanted...I just--are you all right?" Molly gasped.

"I'm fine." Guy snapped, looking away, feeling ashamed that Molly had wanted to see him like this.

"I thought you might want..."

"_Help?!_" Guy seemed outraged at the idea, "I don't need any help!"

"But you're bleeding."

Guy wiped his sleeve over his blood covered mouth defiantly. He sniffed, "See? I can take care of myself."

"But you don't have to." Molly whispered as she neared him. "I know where the infirmary is. I...I can bring back bandages. No one is going to come looking for us here anyway. Guy..." She did not like the angered look upon his face. He should not be ashamed, were they not best friends? "Let me help you." She gently touched his arm.

She could feel him relent to her wishes and she had to hide a smile as he nodded his acceptance. "Sit here." She gestured towards the stair, "I'll be right back."

Guy complied, placing his head in his hands tiredly. He scanned the crowd still milling about out beyond the Castle gates. The courtyard was relatively quiet, with the same lazy pace of the occasional guard or servant passing, just as it had been when he and Maudie had walked together naught but a few moments ago. He sighed; where was Maudie? He half expected her to appear milling her way through the crowds, but she wasn't there. He must have lost track of his thoughts, for he had hardly noticed when Molly returned with a flask of water and a roll of bandages, that was until she began to dab at his stinging cuts. He nearly jumped up in surprise. Molly giggled softly, "Hold still." she advised kindly.

He stared at her, marveling at the patience in which she worked. She was cautious and careful of not causing him too much discomfort. He vaguely recalled what Maudie had warned him about. Was Molly truly fond of him, and not merely as a friend? "That was a very stupid and foolish thing to do; fighting Robin." Molly chided as she wiped dried blood off the side of his head.

"He insulted you." Guy snapped, wincing slightly as the water stung the small gash.

"That does not mean I wanted you to fight him." Molly placed the wet cloth back down against the little flask.

"What else should I have done then?"

"I don't know," Molly fidgeted, "anything...but," she smiled slightly, her cheeks flushing red, "it was rather brave of you. Thank you." She added quietly.

Guy smirked at her causing her to blush harder and before he could seek to stop her, Molly leaned in quickly and kissed him shyly and fleetingly. Guy was rooted to the spot in numb shock. He stared wide eyed at her as she pulled away. Molly seemed enthused at her spark of boldness, Guy for his part could say nothing. Maudie had been right, he admitted with a certain coldness. He watched as Molly fumbled about collecting the bandages, the blush had not died from her cheeks.

Guy felt sick, he believed his must have turned as white as a ghost. Molly was his best friend. "Molly," He said suddenly, startling himself at the sound of the cracks in his own voice, "There's something I need to tell you." He couldn't abide by Maudie's petty rule to lie to Molly. Surely Molly would understand? It took away nothing from their friendship. Excuses poured into his mind. He would tell her it hadn't been anyone's fault, he would tell her she was still one of his closest friends, she would tell her how much it had hurt Maudie to hide all she truly felt.

His mouth opened, but no sound emerged. Molly looked up at him, eager and nervous. Her kind eyes bright, she seemed happy even if she was unsure of Guy's reaction. "Yes?" She asked.

"I...." She would hate them both, Guy suddenly realized. She would never be able to stand the fact that her sister had lied to her. He knew how hurt she had looked when Robin revealed his own lie, and that had only come from a minor friend. "Thank you." He croaked out.

Molly looked slightly crestfallen, that was not the answer she had been hoping to receive. "You are welcome." She remarked softly.

He tried to appease his own guilt with the thought that as long as Molly never knew of his affections for Maudie she would never be hurt and all would be well, but he couldn't help the nagging words his mother had taught him: Betrayal was the worst sin a man could commit.

***

The carriage was waiting out in the courtyard and Maudie knew she must not be late. She only had a few short minutes in which to say her good byes before she returned to Hallamshire. The Fair had ended yesterday and there was no need to stay at Sheffield Castle longer than was necessary. It was an ideal situation, Maudie mused, at least now there were plenty of corners and corridors left unattended and unwatched.

She lifted the skirts of her dress up as she picked up her pace. She had only a few minutes and with each step she felt it drum into her like the toll of a bell.

"Maudie."

The softly spoken name was enough to calm her. She sighed as she saw Guy leaning against the stone pillar on the farthest corner, his form outlined by shadows. He stepped into the hazy light, pushing himself off of the wall with one leg. He had his arms crossed and his head slightly tilted. He attempted to smile at her, but it was half hearted.

Maudie; however, managed a grin enough for the both of them. "I have to admit it." She remarked as she skipped over towards him, "the black eye is quite an improvement."

Guy was nearing her in much the same fashion a wolf would approach his prey. Maudie continued, coyly dodging his advances, "And that split lip, you are a most remarkable sight."

He managed to catch her and was rewarded with her laughter. She fitted her arms about him and looked up at him slyly. "Do you wonder if that cut across your eye will scar? I'd imagine that would certainly be a story to tell the other young ladies."

"What other young ladies are you referring to?" Guy growled.

"I don't know. Which do you know?"

"None." Guy answered honestly.

Maudie sniggered and kissed the uncut side of his lips, "Correct answer."

She was still unused to Guy's kisses and she doubted she ever would be. Both were learning from one another, and each was a new experiment. This time there was none of the familiar playfulness and Maudie slowly realized Guy's genuine need to feel her against him. She unconsciously raised a hand to his cheek in an attempt to bring his lips that much closer to hers. Suddenly she felt him pull away sharply, breathing in air heavily. "I can't." He gasped, "I can't...I can't do this."

"What do you mean?" Maudie asked, "What's wrong?"

"Molly." He whispered. "She..."

Maudie closed her eyes, "I was right...wasn't I?"

"She's my friend, Maudie, my best friend." Guy groaned in frustration.

"And she's my sister." Maudie said, "I think in deception we are equally matched."

"We have to tell her." Guy said.

"_No." _Maudie's answer was swift and harsh. The terror in her eyes was both real and unnerving. "You saw how hurt she was by Robin's lie! Think what she would do if she knew about us!"

"One day she will find out."

"Why is that? Can we not always keep this a secret?" Maudie begged.

"But...eventually, I will want to marr--"

"Don't you dare continue that thought, Guy of Gisborne." Maudie hissed, "You are but a boy, what do you know of marriage?"

Guy's eyes narrowed, "I am thirteen; hardly a--"

"Boy? Oh yes, you are, Guy and I am girl. We are children in the eyes of our parents and so we are children in our own. Besides, you know you have no say in who you will marry. Neither do I. My father will decide." Maudie said.

"He will chose me for you. I know he will. How could he not?" Guy said hurriedly.

"He will sooner see Molly married than me. I can live as a maid, Molly is not of such stock."

"I want you!" Guy nearly shouted.

"We will find out soon enough. Fourteen, my father said, he will have us married by then, so he promised." Maudie shrugged.

Guy seemed in a whirlwind of frustration and confusion. He finally released his hold about Maudie, "Do I...do I displease you?" he asked sullenly.

"Hardly." Maudie snorted, "Don't talk like that."

"You wish I had won the fight against Robin, or...or that I had stood up to my father, or..."

"Even if Robin had tied you down and beaten you senseless, or had your father hauled you back home in complete shame you would still be you and I desire no more than that." Maudie snapped.

Guy clenched his fists at his sides, looking down. Maudie had never seen so much anger in him before, usually she was able to assuage him with her quipped words for he was able to take their true meaning, but now it was as if the anger was perpetual. She did not like to see such darkness in eyes that had the capacity for so much light. "Please do not be angry with me." She suddenly whispered causing Guy to look up.

She neared him, curling herself about him once more. "I will not see you for another year. Please do not be angry with me."

"I am not." Guy sighed, "I just do not know what to do."

"Neither do I. Shall we be discouraged together?" Feeling emboldened she kissed his cheek.

Guy snickered finally. "I couldn't think of anyone else I'd rather be miserable with." Maudie laughed, glad to see his humor returning. She nuzzled against his neck and shoulder. Her heart felt exceedingly light to the point of dizziness.

"Maudie?" Guy asked, swallowing hard, "You will be with me always?"

"Ridiculous question from an empty headed boy." Maudie scoffed, "I'd sooner die then leave you. Besides, how would you manage to get along without me?"

"That is all I wanted to know." Guy sighed, content with her answer.

There was shouting coming from the down the hall. Maudie parted from Guy's hold. "That is my father. He is looking for me. I had better go."

"Good bye, Maudie." Guy said reluctantly as he let her go.

Maudie skittered down the hall, turning back briefly, "Good bye, Guy." She smiled, but Guy did not and once again she was unnerved at the dark looks creeping into his eyes. She did not have time to dwell on it; however, as another shout from her father caused her to hurry away without a second glance.

* * *

**It's getting closer and closer to April, when I'm speculating S3 might be coming out. It's not physically possible for me to be anymore excited then I already am. XD Inspiration abounds. **

**Don't forget to review! More to come soon!  
**


End file.
